Life has Choices
by SilverAngel223
Summary: Sandy finished college and now she's on her own. She can finally make her own life choices. But what will Sandy choose betweeen her career, her love, and her dream. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro_**

This is my very first fanficion. Please enjoy. (It's probably not that good b/c I suck at writing)

**_

* * *

_**

_Every choice you make, you make a turn, every turn you take, it takes you to a consequence. Face that consequence or regret it forever._

"I wonder if Mom will need this…" Sandy was holding a head of lettuce

"They look pretty fresh to me. Oh well, it's better than nothing!" Sandy gathered the rest of the groceries and paid the counter lady. Sandy headed out the shop and started walking toward home. Sandy looked at her red cell phone checking if anyone had called.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to call me? I'm such a failure…" Sandy wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into 2 girls.

"Sorry." Sandy murmured, trying to avoid eye contact.

"It's okay." The 2 girls were about Sandy's age. One had beautiful white hair tied into pigtails with blue ribbons. She had on a white blouse, blue skirt, and heels. The other one had blonde hair that was loosely tied in a ponytail. She was also wearing a blouse but had a pink tie with a matching pink skirt. Also she had the same black heels and the white haired one. They quickly walked away giggling and started talking about something "important" to them.

"I guess girls cute as that can get jobs anywhere they want." Sandy quickly walked away and went home. "I'm back!"

"Sandy! That was pretty quick!" Sandy's mom said as she was still sitting down the living room couch.

"Do you want me to put the groceries on the kitchen counter?"

"Yeah, I'll make some stew for tonight."

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me." As Sandy went upstairs the phone rang and she hurried up to her room. She quickly picked up the phone.

"I bet it's a girl looking for Stan, again…." Sandy thought. "Stan's not here right now so please try again." She said to the other line.

"_Excuse me? I was looking for… let's see Sandy Torahamu."_

"This is she."

"_I'm from the company you've interviewed 2 days ago."_

"Oh." Sandy said as she wasn't going to expect anything. "How did I do?"

"_I'm sorry; you weren't accepted for the job opening."_

"It's okay, thanks again bye." Sandy hung up the phone. And then plopped herself onto her bed.

"This is the 6th time I've tried to get a job! Has the world gone insane?" Then Sandy rolled over so she was facing the wall. "Why can't I find a job that can help me family?" Sandy said as small tears came out of her eyes. Sandy quickly got back up to her feet. She took out on old box from under her bed. She dusted it off and opened it.

"Hello my old friend." Sandy took out the ribbon Stan had given her. She turned on some music and started twirling her ribbon. She leaped from her bed and jumped back down, and twirling her ribbon at the same time. _Knock Knock!_ Suddenly Sandy's mom came inside her room.

"Sandy please, we both know that you don't have time to be playing around with your ribbon. Please look for more job openings." Sandy's mom said with a sad impression on her face. Then she left. Sandy looked at her ribbon once more.

"Maybe I can… just for another minute." Sandy raised her arm and twirled it again. Suddenly the door opened.

"I'm sorry! I'll put it away!" Sandy said as she was closing her eyes and trying to hide her ribbon.

"What are you talking about?" A familiar voice said.

"Stan?" Sandy said as she slowly opened her eyes. "STAN!"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Stan said with a huge grin. Sandy ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Where were you? I was waiting for a call everyday!"

"I was…. around…. doing work…."

"Stan!"

"I'm kidding! I have a job as a lifeguard at the pool."

"There's no time to play around! We desperately need money right now! We need to pay off the debt that Father never paid."

"Don't worry! I have 2 surprises. Sandy sit down." Stan said as he sat down on Sandy's bed."

"Breathes what is it?"

"I found the perfect job for you. The job interviews tomorrow at 2pm. Luckily, it's Saturday tomorrow. It'll be held at Crystal Palace."

"Stan wait, what the job?"

"Modeling."

"Wait, what! Are you kidding me?" Sandy said surprised.

"No. Sandy, listen to me."

"As your older brother, take this advice, we need the money and I got the interview for you so that we can finally pay off the debt. Please Sandy; don't do this for me, but for Mother."

"First of all, I was pretty happy you got the job interview for me. And second, I wouldn't never done this job for you. And lastly third, what's the second surprise?"

"Oh come downstairs. I need to get it out of my suitcase."

"Okay." Sandy was about to go downstairs but then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Sandy sweetie, this is Mr. Brown."_ Mr. Brown is an old man who takes care of the small bookstore and the corner of Starlight Ave.

"Mr. Brown! Is there something you needed?"

"_No not really, it's just that I thought today was you shift at the store. Do you want me to get someone else to take over your shift?"_

"Mr. Brown! I completely forgot! I'll be right there. Bye." Sandy quickly ran downstairs where Stan and her mom were waiting.

"Sandy, I'm going to say my big announcement." Stan said.

"Oh…. Stan, can we do that at dinner time? I have to go fill my shift."

"Okay."

"I'll see at 8. Bye." Sandy quickly ran out the door. In no time, she was inside Mr. Brown's bookstore.

"Mr. Brown! I'm here."

"Sandy, good you're here. Honey, I need you to put these books on the shelves." Mr. Brown said as he pointed at a stack of books.

"Okay." Sandy got 5 books or more and went to the biography section. As she was putting her books away, Sandy saw a book on past gymnasts. She staring reading the book and was hooked on it.

"Wow, these people were really good." Sandy said under her breath.

"Excuse me." A young man said.

"Ah! Yes!" Sandy said surprisingly.

"Can you tell me where the Chemistry Section is?" He had chocolate colored hair and had a green vest on with tan colored pants.

"Yeah." Sandy was walking in front of him as she was leading him toward the section. _Ba-dump Ba-dump Sandy's_ heart started beating fast. "He sure is good looking. I wonder if he's a professor or something like that. My heart won't stop beating, I wonder if my face is beet red." Sandy said in her thoughts.

"Here it is."

"Thank you." He said with a warm smile. He started looking at the books. Sandy was pretending that she was sorting books, but was staring at him.

"He looks familiar. But no one in particular. I wonder if…."

"Excuse me." The young man called again.

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?" The young man asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro_**

_Thank you for all the reviews. I'll try to make this story have a good plot and story. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Of course I can!"_

"Can you reserve this book? I'll come pick it up in four days." The young man handed Sandy a green book.

"So, you're going to pick it up Tuesday?" Sandy said a little disappointingly. "What was I thinking? I have to stop expecting things from strangers…." She thought to herself.

"Yes. I'll be here around say… 6 pm."

"Okay. Just look for me and I'll give you the book."

"Thank you." He gave her a warm smile and left the bookstore. Sandy looked at the small green book with a small frown, but it quickly changed into a smile. She put the book into the counter drawer. Then she went to the same section and bought the same book.

"So, these are the kind of books he reads." Sandy walked home toward the sun while the wind blew on her face.



"Mom, I'm home!"

"Sandy, come to the dining room and help Stan set up the table."

"Kay." Sandy quickly put her new book away and went to the dining room.

"You're late! I already set the table up because you were late!" Stan said sternly.

"Sorry. I'll do it tomorrow!" Sandy said cheerfully.

All three of them sat down and started eating.

"Nothing beats Mom's homemade food!" Stan said as he took the first bite.

"Stan, stop it! You're acting like I'm the best chef around!" Sandy's mom said jokingly.

"I'm serious. You're cooking is really good."

"Yeah mom, I never went to a restaurant that had great food as yours!" Sandy blurted.

"Thank you darlings, no mother can have children good as you." Sandy's mom said as she got up and hugged them both. "I don't mind we have to pay father's debt unless we get to live with each other."

"Thanks mom." Stan said.

"Yeah, thanks." Sandy also said. "That reminds me, Stan what was your big announcement?"

"After we eat dinner I'll tell you guys." Stan said as he winked.

Everyone quickly eats quickly in order to learn Stan's surprise.

"Okay we're done. I even finished the dishes so I don't have to worry about it." Sandy said impatiently.

"Hurry up Stan, it's dark and I'm tired." Sandy's mom said tiredly.

"Okay." Stan went through his book bag. "TA-DAH!" He shoved a folded sheet of paper in front of Sandy and his mom.

"What is it?" Sandy asked blankly

"Don't you know one when you see it?"

"Stan is that really a….. acceptance letter?" Sandy's mom said with twinkle her eyes.

"Yup! And it's from Princeton University."

"Stan!" Sandy quickly ran up to him and hugged him. "I can't believe it! How'd you get the money?"

"I got a scholarship. That's sorta why I was gone all this time. I was trying to get more information about it."

"Stan, I'm so proud of you." Sandy's mom said.

"I am too." Sandy said with tears. Then she backed away. "At least there's someone in the family who got into a good college even though he was 4 years late." She said as she wiped her tears. "But I'm still so happy. That means, I'll push myself harder and work also." Sandy said as she smiled gently.

"Hey, there's the Sandy I know." Stan went up to his younger twin sister and hugged her. "You better go to sleep. You're interview is tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks Stan." Sandy went upstairs, into her room, got changed and fell right to sleep.

The Next Morning

Sandy woke up with the sun in her face. Then she suddenly realized today was a special day. She quickly went to the bathroom and washed up.

"Let's see, what to wear." Sandy was looking inside her closet. She ended up wearing a black skirt and a white blouse. "Well, mind as well make myself look professional." She said as she stared at her mirror. Sandy has tied her hair up with a white ribbon to match her blouse. Sandy grabbed her purse and headed downstairs. She went to look for Stan.

"Stan, one tiny important thing. Where the heck is this interview supposed to be at?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, it's at Crystal Palace. You know where that is right?"

"Of course I do."

"Well, just say you have an interview and they should let you in."

"Okay. Bye Stan!" Sandy quickly hugged Stan and left the door. Sandy walked slowly to the building as she enjoyed the bright day. She entered the building.

"Welcome to Crystal Palace. Can I help you?" The counter-lady asked.

"Um, I'm here for the interview for the job opening."

"Oh yes, you must be uh…" The lady looked at her papers. "Sandy, correct?"

"Yeah"

"Here, let this gentleman take you to the interview room." The lady said as he pointed to a young man next to her.

"Okay, thank you." The Youngman was about Sandy's age. He also had dirty blonde hair; also he had deep sapphire eyes.

"So, is this your first time you came here?" The young man said as he walked toward the hallway.

"Yeah, it is."

"Don't worry. You should be able to get the job. There's looking for the third member of Bijou's group."

"Bijou's group?"

"It's the most popular group in this company. If you get this job, it's going to be paradise for you."

"Is it that good?"

"Of course it is! Well, here we are." The young man opened the door. "Good luck on the interview." He slightly winked at Sandy. Then he left. Sandy walked down on one of the red couches.

"This place is beautiful." Then suddenly another young man entered.

"Nice to meet you Sandy. I am Jon Torinan. I'm going to be the one who'll interview you today, and maybe your future boss."

"Nice you meet you also." Sandy said as she shook his hand.

"Now let's start with the questions."



"Thank you for your time Mr. Torinan." Sandy said as she stood up and shook Mr. Torinan's hand.

"Just call me Jon, but we still need to shoot pictures of you."

"Pictures?"

"Yeah, we take some pictures and see which girl we interview is the best."

"Oh sorry, my brother sort of just told me there was an interview."

"You'll be fine. Come this way." Jon said as he pointed through the door.

"Is this going to take a long time?"

"No, just a few poses, it might take about 10 minutes."

"Okay." Sandy got up and went to the other room.

Sandy posed the way Jon told her to. They only took about 5 shoots, and also Sandy got to look at the pictures also.

"I really don't look pretty." Sandy said jokingly.

"Sandy, I think you're capable to get the job. Now, you should head on home. The next interview is about to start in 5 minutes."

"Okay, uh, Mr. Tor…. I mean Jon. When do you think you'll give the results?"

"I don't really know. We'll give you a call right away."

"Thank you so much."

"It was a pleasure to meet you."

Sandy left Crystal Palace and headed toward the bookstore. Since she still had an hour left until she had to fill her shift she was looking around the cute stores around the bookstore.

"It's already time for me to go to the bookstore?" Sandy said as she looked at her watch, it was 5:00pm. Sandy quickly ran to the corner of Starlight Ave.

"Mr. Brown! Sorry I'm late!"

"Sandy dear, what brings you here so early?"

"Mr. Brown, my shift starts at 5."

"Yes, I know, but it's only 4:00 right now."

"What!" Sandy looked at the watch and it said it was 4:00. "I'm an idiot. Mr. Brown, can I browse around the stores outside until 5?"

"Sure, go ahead."



"Mr. Brown. I'm sure it's time to fill my shift."

"You're right this time. I want you to go Twinkle's cash register and take over."

"Okay." Sandy walked over the cash registers and went to Twinkle. Twinkle was about Sandy's same age, she has blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

"Twinkle, Mr. Brown wants me to take over your shift."

"Finally. Sandy, do you want to come over to my house today? I still need to repay you for saving my cat last week."

"Sure. Should I come by right after my shift? That's at 8:00."

"Maybe you can spend the night then. I mean, if your mom said it's okay."

"She'll say yes. I see you later, I'll bring my stuff too."

"Okay, bye Sandy." Twinkle said as she ran out the store.

"Bye Twinkle." The Sandy started to work at the counter. "Twinkle is really cute, no wonder every guy liked her when we were in high school." Sandy said to herself.



"Mom, is it okay if I spend the night at Twinkle's?"

"Of course Sandy. But first have some dinner. You had a hard day today, your interview and your job."

"Thanks mom, but I already bought a hamburger on the way home."

"Okay then, you go on to Twinkle's."

Sandy was about to go upstairs until her mom called out for her again.

"Remember to pack your pajamas, toothbrush, hairbrush, and…..and…."

"Mom, I'm a full adult now. I didn't even have to ask you go spend the night."

"That's right. It seems like yesterday you were still in middle school."

"Yeah, the good old days."

"Go pack your stuff, see you tomorrow Sandy."

"Okay." Sandy went to pack her stuff. In no time, she was done and headed out the door. "I wonder what Twinkle's house looks like. I bet it's a decent home, at least better than mine." Sandy arrived at Twinkle's house and rang the doorbell.

"Sandy! You came!" Twinkle said as she hugged Sandy.

"Yeah. You're house is really big!"

"Thanks, let's go inside." Twinkle led Sandy into her room. "Put your stuff here. I want to show you something. Did you bring your ribbon?"

"No, why?"

"You'll see why. Let's go." Twinkle led Sandy downstairs and into a room.

"Oh my gosh! This room is the kind of room that I've always wanted!" The room was filled with ribbons, clubs, hoops, jump ropes, and rubber balls. It was the perfect place to train for rhythmic gymnastics.

"This used to be the place where I trained for all the competitions."

"No wonder you used to be so good at the competitions we entered."

Sandy and Twinkle were rhythmic gymnastics rivals, but they were great friends. They would always train with each other and help each other. Right after high school, both of them stopped gymnastics realizing they can't depend on their skills but went to college.

"Thanks, do you remember our last competition?"

"Yeah, we ended up as a tie on first place right?"

"Yup." Twinkle and Sandy fooled around with the stuff until it was time to go to sleep. When they went to Twinkle's room, they didn't sleep yet.

"Twinkle, do you only work at Mr. Brown's store?"

"No, I work at Pure Swan."

"Oh, I don't know what that is…"

"Nah, I don't think you'll be interested."

"Ok….."

"I'm getting tired." Twinkle said as she said as she lied down on her bed.

"Same here, well, good-night."

"Good-night."



"Thanks for having me over."

"It was fun! It's been a long time since we spent this much time with each other."

"Yeah, it was fun."

"I'll see Monday?"

"Yep, see you then." Sandy left Twinkle's house and started walking home. _Bring Bring!_ Suddenly Sandy's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Sandy, it's Jon Torinan."_

"Mr. Tor….er.. Jon. Did you decide on who's going to get the job opening?"

"Yes, we've decided that….."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews, enjoy the chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro_**

**_

* * *

_**Sandy was walking down to her house with her head low. She finally got her house and Stan was right in front of her. 

"Sandy, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"Stan, I didn't get the job."

"Sandy…." Stan said as he hugged his little sister. "It's okay, there're more jobs out there in the world you know."

"But, we need that money."

"Don't worry about the money now. You should dedicate this day to yourself."

"Okay, thanks Stan, but I think I want to be alone for a while." Sandy walked upstairs and into her room. She jumped onto the bed and took out the book Sandy bought at the bookstore when she first met the young man.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?"_

"_Sandy, it's Jon Torinan."_

"_Mr. Tor…er…Jon. Did you decide on who's going to get the job?"_

"_Yes, we've decided on who'll get the job. Sandy, I'm sorry, but you didn't get it."_

"_Oh, it's okay."_

"_But you were our next choice. If you have anymore job openings the company will give you a call."_

"_Okay, thanks." Then Sandy shut her cell phone and walked down the street with her head low._

_End Flashback_

"I should go look for another job anyways." Sandy flipped through her job finding list. "There's nothing that I really want…I should call Twinkle and we can spend the day or something."

Sandy got her cell out and called Twinkle.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Twinkle! It's me Sandy."

"_Oh hi! So what's up?"_

"Nothing really, I was bored so I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere."

"_Sure! We should go to the movies. I heard there's a cool new romance we can watch."_

"Romance?"

"_Fine, how about we choose when we get there?"_

"Sure, see you at the movies at…"

"_11."_

"Okay. Bye" Then Sandy hung up. She looked at her watch and it was 10. "I spent the night at her house, so I owe her….I guess." Sandy quickly got ready and she headed out the door at 10:45. She arrived at the theaters at 10:55.

"Hey Sandy!"

"Twinkle! Hi!"

"Did you decide on what to watch?"

"No not really."

"We should watch Stick It. It's about gymnastics you know."

"Okay." Sandy bought both their tickets even though Twinkle wanted to pay hers. They watched the movie and decided to go out eat lunch at the Chinese Buffet.

"That was weird what all the gymnasts did." Sandy exclaimed.

"I know, who would have known they'd do that!"

"But it was a pretty good movie. Since it was about gymnastics and competition."

"Speaking about that, there's a competition about 2 weeks. We should sign up and perform like we used to."

"Sorry Twinkle. I don't think I'll do it."

"Why not? It'll be like old times."

"I need to look of jobs, and I don't have the time."

"Oh Okay, here the form anyways if you want to."

"Thanks."

"Well, I got to go, it's about 3:00 and I need to go to Mr. Brown's store for the shift. Since today's Sunday, I guess I won't be seeing you there."

"Yeah, see you Monday then." Sandy said.

"Bye!" They both leave the restaurants in their separate ways. On the way home Sandy's phone started ring. BRING BRING

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Sandy this is Jon."_

"_Hi, is there a job opening that you wanted to tell me about?"_

"_Yes, sort of."_

"Before you go on, I don't think I'll interview for it."

"_Sandy, it's not really a new job opening. You see the job you interviewed for well, the girl we chose decided to quit because she said it's ruining her image. So I was wondering if you'd like to…."_

"I don't know what to say. Can I give you a call back later?"

"_You go on and think. Modeling isn't a easy job."_

"Thank you, bye." Sandy just looked up into the sky. "The job I wanted is in my hands but… I don't know if it's a good idea anymore… what if I don't like it?" Sandy was walking down the street on the hot day. Sandy looked at the sun and frowned. Sandy was starting get dizzy and then she fainted.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice called out.

"Uh…" Then Sandy opened her eyes. It was the blonde-haired young man from Crystal Palace. "Uh…" Sandy quickly blushed and sat up. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, but are you really okay?"

"I'm fine, I actually don't know what happened."

"You fainted but I'm glad I was there at the right time."

"Thank you."

"I heard you got the job at the Palace."

"I did, but I don't know if I should or not…."

"You really should, it'll be a wonderful experience."

"Is the pay good?"

"So, it's about the money, isn't it? Well, it's pretty good."

"No, it's just that my family has a debt problem and I want to help by paying it off."

"Good reason, well think about the job, Sandy." The blonde haired man was about to leave and then Sandy called out.

"I don't even know who you are."

"My name's Josh. Well, see you later." Then Josh starts walking away. Sandy just sat there on the bench and started thinking.

"Wait! Josh, please."

Josh turned around with a smile. "Yeah?"

"I…I…want the job."

"Go tell Mr. Torinan that, he'll be happy."

"Thank you." Then Sandy quickly ran off to her house. "Stan! Guess what?"

"You don't have to be so loud." Stan said as he walked into the room.

"I got the job! I'm going to be a model!"

"But you said…"

"The previous model decided to quit and I got the job!"

"That's great Sandy!" But Sandy was already going to her room and took out her cell. And called the company saying that she was going to take the job.

"_Make sure that you come to work at Monday and the job starts at 10 through 4pm."_

"Thank you! I'll be there tomorrow! Thank you again!" Sandy shut her phone.

"I can't believe it! I got my first official job! I should call Twinkle and…and…." Sandy looked at her clock, it read 6:00pm. "She's probably at her job. I'll tell her tomorrow."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!"

"Sandy it's your mother."

"Mom, you should be lying down, I'll get dinner ready."

"Stan's working on that right now; I wanted to tell you congratulations!"

"Thanks mom." Sandy said as she hugged her mom.

"Now, I'm going to lie down, go eat dinner with your brother."

"Okay, good night mom."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"My first day at Crystal Palace." Sandy had to take several buses to get there because it's pretty far. Finally she entered the building.

"Sandy! You're finally here!" Jon called out.

"Mr. Torinan."

"Sandy, this is going to be your group members." Jon said as he pointed to two young girls. It was the same girls who Sandy bumped into. (A/N: From chapter 1)

"Hi! My name's Bijou!" The girl with ribbons said.

"My name's Pashmina! It's nice to be working with you!" The blonde one said with a big smile.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sandy."

"Hi Sandy!" Bjiou and Pashmina said in unison.

"Hi…." Sandy said with an annoyed tone. "These models are really preppy. Guess, I have to get used to it." Sandy said in her thoughts.

"Sandy come here, Bijou and I want to show you something!" Pashmina said excitingly.

"Ah..Okay." Sandy followed Pashmina while Bijou walked beside her.

"Is this your first time working as a model?"

"Yeah, is it hard?"

"I think it's pretty easy, I can't wait to find out who we're working with next!"

"Like other companies?"

"Yeah, I heard this time we'll have a rival."

"Wow…."

"We're here." Pashmina yelled out as she pointed to a room. "This is our room where we hang out and right across from here is your own dressing room. Ours is right next to yours."

"Wow, this is wonderful!" Sandy said surprised. "Do we have a job today?"

"Yeah, I think today we work with the guys."

"The guys?"

"Hey! What's up?" A guy's voice called out.

"Hey Sean!" Pashmina said happily. "Sandy, Sean is my guy modeling partner." Sean had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"This is Matt." Bijou pointed to a white haired guy. "This is my partner. I think we're together because of our hair."

"Yeah, that's totally awesome. But who's my…."

"Hey!" A familiar voice said behind Sandy.

"Josh! You work here too?"

"Yep, and starting today, I work with you too."

"I guess you've found Sandy, son." Mr. Torinan said.

"Son?" Sandy said surprised.

"This old man is my dad, and I'm his son, and I work here."

"That's wonderful!" Sandy said happily.

"Sandy! We should get dressed for the job." Pashmina said.

"Jon, what's the theme today?"

"I've decided that the theme today is white! I think it'll look good for the Dove Soap."

"Okay, let's get dressed." Bijou said.

They all quickly got they're hair down and their clothes on. All three girls were waiting on the guy to get ready. Bijou had her hair in a ponytail tied with a white ribbon. She also had a lacy dress on. Pashmina had her hair down and her dress was simple but had a white flower on her side. Sandy had a short skirt with a lacy tank top. And of course, all their clothes were white.

"That dress is really pretty on you Pashmina." Sandy said trying to be nice.

"I like your outfit best. It's so you!" Bijou exclaimed.

"Girls, please get in front of the camera please. We'll take couple of photos with just you girls and then with the guys." The camera guy said.

The photos took about an hour and then they were all done.

"That was fun! Is your job always like this?" Sandy asked.

"Not really, most of the time it's pretty busy but today was fun." Pashmina answered.

"Pashy, I need a ride home for tonight."

"Okay Bijou. Sandy do you need a ride?"

"No I'm fine, I'm going to take the bus home."

"Okay, then see you tomorrow!" Pashmina said as she walked away.

"It was fun!" Bijou added.

"That was tiring but fun."

"Hey." Josh called out.

"Hi, I was about to leave."

"Is your home far away from here?"

"It sort of is, but I'll be fine."

"Where do you live?"

"At the south end of Summergold Ave."

"That's pretty far, why don't I show you a house not far from here. The company owns it so you don't have to pay for renting."

"That's a bit much."

"It's okay, let me show it to you." Josh took Sandy's hand and started walking. The house was only about a few blocks away. "This will be your home from now on. Have fun!" Josh said as he hand her a key.

"Wait!" But Josh was already gone. "I can't live in this house." Sandy started to walk away and took the bus home.

"I'm back."

"Sandy! How was your first day! You're back early though, it's only 4:30." Sandy's mom said as she hugged Sandy.

"The job ends at 4. Mom, I need to talk to you." Sandy walked over to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Sandy, is something bothering you?"

"Mom, my job is pretty far from here, and they offered me a house to live in for free."

"Sandy! Hurry up and pack your things! You should get there right away!"

"What! I thought you wouldn't want to go there."

"Of course I don't, but it seems like you want to and…." Sandy's mom looked down. "You're an adult now, physically and mentally, you should go and face the world yourself."

Sandy looked surprised but then she smiled and nodded. Sandy got all her things ready and started heading out the door.

"Bye Mom, Stan… drop by anytime you want."

"Bye Sandy. Be safe."

"I will thanks." Sandy hugged her mom quickly and then Stan.

"Bye Sandy, have fun at your job."

"I will, bye!" Sandy then went out of the house and took a taxi to her new home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy chapter 4!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro_**

**_

* * *

_**

"This place is beautiful!" Sandy said as she stepped into her new home. Everything was already set up. It was a 2 level house that was beautifully decorated. Sandy set her things down and started to look around the room. When she entered the living room she saw a black and white photo of a teenage girl. She had shoulder-length hair and large eyes. She looked really happy in the picture. "I guess that girl used to live here." Sandy looked around the kitchen and saw the fridge was already packed with fresh milk, apples, bread, etc. She then brought her stuff upstairs and unpacked. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Sandy, it's Pashmina!"_

"**And Bijou!"**

"Hi, so what's up?"

"**Do you like your new home? We picked the furniture ourselves!"**

"Yeah, the furniture all match with the kitchen counters and all the little trinkets are really cute. But who's the girl in the photo, in the living room?"

"**I don't really know, but I thought it gives the right touch to the living room.** **Do you want me to take it down?"**

"No, it's okay."

"_Sandy, do you have free time tomorrow night?"_

"I have an evening shift at 5 through 8. Why?"

"_We're having a small get together at my house. Wanna come?"_

"**It'll be so much fun! Josh and everyone will be there."**

"_But the bad thing is that I invited Sparkle and Jewel too."_

"Who're they?"

"_They're our modeling rivals. We always compete, but I wanted you to meet them and learn about them."_

"Okay, but I'll be there around 8."

"**I'll hitch you a ride. Where do you work?"**

"The small bookstore at the corner of Starlight Ave."

"**I love that bookstore! I'll be there around 8 then."**

"Okay thanks."

"**See ya there! Bye Sandy!"**

"Bye Bijou, Pashmina."

"**_Bye Sandy!" _**(Pashmina and Bijou said at the same time) Then they all hung up.

"I guess a lot of things will happen tomorrow, but to bad there won't be work tomorrow."

_Flashback_

_Right after Sandy left the house her phone started to ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_Sandy, it's Jon."_

"_Hi Jon! Is there some sort of problem?"_

"_Nope, it's that everyone's going to take a break tomorrow!"_

"_Jon but I just started today!"_

"_I guess you're going to take an early break. I'll be back the day after so take care of yourself. Bye now!" Then Jon just hung up._

"_A break, already? I guess this job is going to be easy!"_

_End Flashback_

"At least that brown haired guy's going to be here today at the bookstore! I wonder if I'll be able to catch his name."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Sandy! You're early! It's only 3 o Clock right now." Mr. Brown said surprised.

"I was wondering if I can start my shift a little early today."

"Of course, please take over the cashier next to Twinkle."

"Okay." Sandy walked over and told the cashier that it was her turn and started working.

"Hey Sandy."

"Hey Twinkle, guess what? I got a job at Crystal Palace! Isn't that great!"

"Yeah… that's awesome…." Twinkle's eyes looked worried.

"I can't believe that I'm working as a model! Isn't it exciting?"

"Yeah… good luck on your job…" Twinkle's eyes were suddenly were furious at Sandy. "What are you talking about? Getting a job in Crystal Palace! I know that I gave you a bad reputation to that company…." Twinkle thought.

"Twinkle? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! No problem! Hey Sandy, do want to go shopping with me tomorrow? There's a big sale tomorrow!" Twinkle said as she put on a smile.

"Sure! I'll meet you at your house."

"Kay, I think I'm going to take my shift off early for today."

"Okay, bye Twinkle!"

Twinkle started to take off her name card off her shift as she had a frown on her face. "Heh, you're so easy Sandy, even when we were little." Twinkle whispered as she turned around and looked at Sandy. Then she left the bookstore. Sandy was just minding her own business and then opened the drawer to get a pen, but then saw the book the young man reserved couple of days before.

"I wonder when you're going to get here."

"Who's coming here?" A familiar female voice called out.

"Ah! Bijou! Don't scare me like that."

"I was wondering."

"Why are you here so early? It's only about 4; you were supposed to pick me up at 9."

"Hey Sandy, can I get this book?" Pashmina said coming behind Bijou.

"You're here too?"

"Yeah, do you want us to go away?"

"No not really, it's just that I'm sort of waiting for someone."

"Who?" Sandy and Pashmina said in unison.

"I met this guy couple of days ago and he's coming here again to get a book."

"That's awesome! What's his name?" Pashmina said excitingly.

"I…I don't know…."

"Eh! You don't even know his name?" Bijou said disappointingly.

"I was hoping to learn his name today."

"You better learn it today or you're not coming to my house!"

"I'll try! But he'll be here around in two hours. But just in case he comes here early you guys out for him outside. There's a café right there." Sandy said as she pointed to the left.

"Okay, we'll wait. Talk to you later." Pashmina said.

30 minutes later.

BRING BRING! Sandy's phone rang. It was a text message from Bijou.

**(Is he here yet?) Bijou asked.**

(Nope)

**(Why is he so slow? )**

(It's only been half an hour)

Another 30 minutes later.

_(Yet?) _This time it was Pashmina.

(Nope, you guys can go shopping if you want.)

_(Nah, we want to see every minute of it )_

(Okay…)

ANOTHER 30 minutes later.

**(This is getting annoying. Sandy, why do you like guys that are slow? )**

(In probably another 30 minutes he'll be here)

**(Fine )**

Again ANOTHER 30 minutes later

_(Sandy, it's been 30 min! )_

(He's here! Ttyl)

Sandy shut her phone and pretended she was busy organizing the bookshelf. Then the young man walked over to her.

"Excuse me; I'm the guy from the other day."

"You're the one who reserved to book right?" Sandy said trying to pretend she doesn't really remember.

"Yes."

"Follow me this way." Sandy led him to the counter and took out the book from the counter. "Will this be in credit card, check, or cash?"

"I'll pay this in cash." The man took out his wallet and took out couple of bills. Then he looked over to a set of bookmarks, and picked one out. "I'd like this also." He picked out a bookmark with limes on it.

"Okay, you're total will be…" Sandy looked up and saw the young man staring at Pashmina and Bijou. "I guess he like pretty girls…" Sandy said in her thoughts. "Excuse me…." Sandy said trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry; I'm just having bad memories."

"It's not my position to ask but may I ask what your bad memories are?"

"It's not really memories but it's just that...don't you hate girls that model? They always think they're the best thing in the world and every guy loves them."

Sandy was shocked. She couldn't find any words to say.

"I'm not trying to be mean and most models' personalities are great, but…. I don't know, if anyone I knew just told me they were models I'd have a hard time talking to them."

"Oh really…." Sandy said even though she was still in shock.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't be saying stuff like this. Here." The young man gave Sandy cash and left. Sandy's eyes were dark as coal and looked like she'd start crying any minute.

"He doesn't like girls who model? But…" Sandy slowly walked to Mr. Brown saying that she was going to go home early. Sandy slowly walked out of the bookstore.

"So, what happened? You guys were talking a lot!" Bijou said as she ran to Sandy.

"He doesn't like girls who model. That's what he said….." Sandy said, avoiding her friends' eyes.

"Sandy… I'm sorry." Bijou said worriedly.

"It's okay; there are a lot of guys out in the world. Don't worry about that. And we have a party to look forward at my house." Pashmina said, trying to cheer up Sandy.

"I don't think I'm going."

"You're going all right!" Pashmina dragged Sandy into her car and Bijou followed. Pashmina started to drive toward her house and Bijou tried to calm Sandy down.

"I don't even have a chance with him now." Sandy said while she was trying to hold back her tears.

"Sandy it's okay to cry." Bijou patted her lap telling Sandy to lie down. Sandy hesitated but then lied down and started sobbing. Bijou handed Sandy a tissue and Sandy wiped her tears. By the time they all got to Pashmina's house, Sandy felt a lot better.

"Thanks you guys. I can't have good friends like you." Sandy said as she hugged both of them.

"The guys will probably get here in an hour since it's only 7."

"Sandy, you haven't been to Pashmina's house have you?" Bijou asked.

"I only met you guys yesterday."

"Okay, let me show you my house." Pashmina said as she led them in. Pashmina's house was an average-sized house. Then all three of them decided to go to Pashmina's room.

"Your room is so pretty! It suits you." Sandy said amazed. "It's pink... there's a lot of pink…."

"I just adore pink!" Pashmina squealed.

"We know!" Sandy and Bijou yelled.

"Hey, do you remember this photo?" Bijou said as she took out a photo from Pashmina's desk. "I think I threw mine away."

"Hey Sandy look at that. This is when Bijou and I first went against Sparkle and Jewel." Pashmina said as she tried on some hats. Bijou handed Sandy two pictures, one with Bijou and Pashmina in a sea with lots of tropical fish. The other picture had Sparkle and Jewel in the water of the beach.

"Is the one with brownish hair Sparkle?"

"Yeah, she's really mean." Bijou said with a shutter.

"I heard they have a new member of their group. I forgot her name though." Pashmina explained.

"They're really cute though. No wonder they're popular." Sandy looked at the photos imagining that soon that her face will be in magazines advertising something.

"I can't believe that I used to be best friends with her when I was younger! That's just freaky! Do you remember that Pashmina?" Bijou exclaimed.

"Yeah, member her always bossing you around. I think she's jealous of you."

"I doubt that."

DING DONG

"That must be them." Pashmina said as she ran down the staircase. Pashmina quickly opened the front door and Josh, Sean, Matt, and two others guys were there.

"Hey Jingle!" Pashmina jumped into Jingle's arms and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in like forever!"

"Hey Pashmina! What's up?"

"This is my new friends slash new modeling member of our group. Sandy this is Jingle, my boyfriend." Pashmina said as she brought Sandy to Jingle.

"Nice to meet you."

"Sandy, I want you to meet my boyfriend also." Bijou called. "This is Hamtaro. Hamtaro, this is Sandy, the new girl I was talking about last night."

"Hi! I'm Hamtaro."

"Same here, I'm Sandy."

Then the door bell rang again. It was Sparkle and Jewel.

"Let's get this party started! Nothing starts without me!"

"Hey Sparkle! It's nice to see YOU again." Bijou said sarcastically.

"I missed you SO much Bijou!" Sparkle also said in sarcasm.

"Eh heh heh. Let's get this barbeque started out in the backyard." Pashmina exclaimed trying to break up Bijou and Sparkle. Everyone moved to the backyard and Jingle helped Pashmina start grilling.

"Hey, I don't know you!" Sparkle called out to Sandy.

"Me? Yeah, it's because I'm new, my name's Sandy."

"A newbie? Well, for starters I'm Queen Sparkle. And also stay away from Hamtaro!"

"But isn't he…. Bijou's boyfriend."

"I'll make him break up with her sooner or later." Then Sparkle saw Bijou and Hamtaro get too close for her taste. "Hey Hamtaro! It's been a long time!" Sparkle rushed over to Hamtaro.

"I feel bad for Bijou." Sandy murmured to herself.

"I do too. My name's Jewel." Jewel said as she walked up to Sandy. She has soft pink eyes and long jet black hair.

"Hi, I'm Sandy."

"Sorry about Sparkle, she's always liked Hamtaro since Sparkle's been young."

"I can sort of tell. So you work with Sparkle?"

"Yeah, but just because your group is popular doesn't mean that you guys are going to win the next advertisement!" Jewel said with a stern look.

"Uh…okay. May the best group win!" Sandy said as she smiled. Jewel's frown disappeared quickly.

"I can't be strong like Sparkle. I'm too soft; I wish I had an iron heart so I can win over his….heart….."

Sandy gave confused looks and then asked, "You like someone?"

"Did I say that out loud? Please don't tell anyone, especially Sparkle." Jewel said with pleading eyes.

"It's okay to like someone..."

"But please don't tell Sparkle! Please, if she knows, she'll kill me! Especially if she knew who I liked."

"Is it Hamtaro?"

"No, I think of him as a friend, but nothing more than that."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul, even if my life depends on it."

"Thank you!" Then Jewel's eyes sparkled. "No one's been so nice to me ever since I met Sparkle….."

Sandy was about to say something until Sparkle called for Jewel and Jewel went to Sparkle.

"Jewel's really sweet. I guess it'll be hard competing with someone like that cute in Sparkle's group. But Sparkle, she looks really pretty but her attitude….." Sandy said to herself while looking at Sparkle and Jewel.

The time quickly past and soon night came but everyone was still talking and eating.

"I'm getting tired. I think I'll go sit downon the front porch." Sandy said as she walked to the front of the house and sat down on the bench.

"Don't you love the stars?" Josh asked.

"AH! You surprised me! I didn't know you were here." Sandy said in surprise.

"It is pretty dark." Josh said as he smiled. Sandy slightly blushed and gazed into Josh's eyes.

"I never knew Josh had such mature eyes. Deep blue, sapphire eyes…" Sandy thought.

"The stars are so beautiful. But nothing is as beautiful as her…." Josh suddenly said.

"Josh, who do you think is prettier than the stars?" Sandy asked.

"This wonderful and talented girl."

"Can you tell me who it is?"

Josh nodded slowly. "Her emerald eyes pull me in, her tender skin warms me…."

Sandy was listening carefully eager to learn who Josh likes. Near the porch was someone who was walking toward the porch but stopped to listen to their conversation.

"Her hair is as pure as a swan's feather. And her name brightens my day. I was attracted to her cheerfulness that match her smile…."

"Josh, who is it?"

"It's….Bijou. Bijou Ribbon."

A gush of wind flew toward them without warning. That someone who was listening had tears strolling down her face. She clutchedthe love letter as autumn leaves flew by her. The wind was messing up her glistering hair. Then she ran off while her hair, her jet-black hair was reflected by the beauty of the night stars...

_I tried to hide my feelings with my eyes. I tried to hide my feelings with my hands. I even tried to hide my feelings with my heart. Why… Why do you draw me in with your smile that's not even for me but for **your** love? Why? Please…please, return the heart that you stole from me…_

The girl stared at the bright full moon with her soft pink eyes thinking those words. Her eyes closed gently and folded her hands. Then she whispered.

"I love you..." She said, tears glided down her face. "I love you….Josh."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for taking a long time to update, I was in a writer's block. I didn't put a lot of effort onto this chapter, but hope you enjoy it!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro_****_

* * *

"Sandy, look this way please." Jon said, directing Sandy, who was taking shots. "Now, make your eyes all sweet. That's good." __FLASH FLASH _"Sandy, smile please. Three more photos!" _FLASH FLASH FLASH _"We're done!" Jon called out. **

"Sandy, look this way please." Jon said, directing Sandy, who was taking shots. "Now, make your eyes all sweet. That's good." "Sandy, smile please. Three more photos!" "We're done!" Jon called out. 

"Thank you for all your hard work!" Sandy said as she headed toward her friends. "Was I good, out there?"

"You were awesome! You're great at modeling Sandy." Pashmina squealed.

"Oui! You're a natural." Bijou agreed.

"Thanks, I got to go. See you guys tomorrow!" Sandy said as she ran out of the building.

"Bye Sandy!" Bijou and Pashmina said in unison, as they waved.

Sandy was walking toward the nearest bus stop. Then she looked at her watch, "I'm going to be late! Twinkle's going to be mad if I can't go to the mall with her." Sandy quickly got onto the bus and sat down, looking out the window. "I'm sure we're going to buy a lot of things!" Sandy said excited.

"_Don't you hate girls that model?"_ An image of the young man at the bookstore entered Sandy's head. _"…if anyone I knew just told me they were models, I'd have a hard time talking to them."_

"I have to get him out of my head…" Sandy said as she held her head. "I hope I don't bump into him again…" Sandy got off the bus and started to walk to Twinkle's home.

KNOCK KNOCK

Twinkle answered the door. "Hey Sandy, ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah." Sandy said. Twinkle stepped out of the house, and both of them walked to the nearest bus station.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm so tired." Sandy said as she put down her shopping bags on a bench. "Twinkle, you shop too fast."

"I know!" Twinkle said as she smiled.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Sandy, let's go here first." Twinkle said as she pointed at a store._

"_Sure, why not?" Sandy and Twinkle both enter the store. Twinkle rushed through the whole store in 10 minutes and bought about five things while Sandy picked out one._

"_Let's go over here next." Twinkle said as she entered another store. Sandy just followed in. Twinkle spent about 15 minutes at max at every store. Sandy couldn't keep up._

"_There's a sale here!" Twinkle said as she picked up a pink shirt. "How cute! I'm going to get this. Oh, and this, and this, and that one." Twinkle said as she pointed at every shirt she liked._

"_Twinkle, we have more than 2 hours until the mall closes." Sandy said._

"_ONLY 2 HOURS! That's' not enough! Sandy let's go to the next store!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sigh I'm not coming to the mall with you ever." Sandy said tiredly.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad, hey, it was fun."

"If you call rushing fun. I guess." Sandy said as she sat down on a bench.

"Fine, I was a little enthusiastic but… most of it was fun. Anyways, I'm going to the restroom. Wait here." Twinkle said as she walked toward the nearest restroom. Sandy stared at her feet while busy people past by.

"_Don't you hate girls that model?" _The image of the young mancame to Sandy again.

"Why don't you just get out of my head?" Sandy whispered. "I don't care… I don't even know you…." Sandy looked down, suddenlya bookmark fell at her feet. She picked it up and looked around to see who it belonged to. Sandy walked over to someone and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The man turned around. It was the same young man from the bookstore. Sandy blushed, and then looked away, trying to avoid contact.

"Um… is this yours?" Sandy said as she handed him the bookmark.

The young man looked at his books and then took the bookmark. "Thank you." He put the bookmark back into his books and looked up at Sandy. "Are you the same person who works at the bookstore?"

Sandy looked up, knowing that she couldn't hide herself anymore. "Yes, it's nice to meet you here…" Sandy said as she forced in a smile.

"Sandy!" Twinkle called out to Sandy. She quickly ran to Sandy looking worried. "My dad just called, my mom's running a fever, I have to get home. Sorry, see you tomorrow." Twinkle said as she grabbed her bags and ran out the mall.

"I hope her mom will be okay." Sandy said worriedly. "I don't want Twinkle upset."

"She'll be fine. So I finally got to know your name." The young man said as she smiled. "It's a lovely one too, Sandy."

Sandy was flattered and blushed lightly. "Thank you. I guess I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Sandy Torahamu."

"I'm Maxwell Noppo. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Maxwell said.

"It's my pleasure too. I…I got to go… It's getting late." Sandy said as she grabbed her bags. "Hope we see each other another time."

"It was nice meeting you." Maxwell said, smiling gently.

Sandy blushed as she looked at Maxwell, and then ran out of the mall. Sandy called for a taxi and started to head home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"A nice bath, after shopping is the best!" Sandy went into her room and sat down on a small sofa. "And also, I met Maxwell, he's not a bad guy after all. Maybe, everything will work out." Sandy enjoyed thinking how everything might turn out.

Then she decided to go explore the house some more. "I don't think I've been into this room before…" Sandy said as she entered the room. The room was filled with books, workbooks, paper, and there was a computer and a television. "Wow... this must've been the place where she studied." Sandy looked at the bookcase, and a particular book caught her attention. It was red with gold lettering on it. She opened it and a letter fell out. Sandy picked it up and looked at the envelope, hoping to learn who it's for. It read: To My Love, in nice cursive letters. "This must be a love letter the owner wrote to someone. It's never been opened." Sandy started to slowly open the envelope and started to read.

_To My Love, _(A/N: _italics:_ The letter itself)

_We were seniors, when I first met you. You're hair glowed, you're eyes glistened…_

_**A girl with long blonde hair was in a class staring at a young man with brown hair. She stared and she blushed. Suddenly, the young man got up and started to leave and handed the girl a free pass to a movie.**_

"**_I can't use this anymore." The young man said as he walked away._**

_The free pass you gave to me on your last day made me happy. I couldn't be any happier, but then I learned some harsh news…_

"**_He got into a good college, it's impossible for most of us to get into it." A girl with red hair said to the same blond-haired girl. "You should go tell him now; it might be too late later."_**

"_**No, I'm going to work hard, and get into that college. I'm going to study."**_

_When I heard that you weren't going into the college most of us are going to, I was upset. But then I thought to myself that I was going to study hard. I wanted to be with you, and tell you how I much care for you. I wanted to tell you how much I loved you… but I never had the courage._

**_The brown-haired young man was waiting in front of the school waiting for it to stop raining. He looked into the sky in deep thought. The blonde-haired girl was hiding behind the school front door, clutching an umbrella. She looked at him, while she was blushing, but couldn't get herself to come near him. Then he ran off with some of his other friends._**

_On that rainy day, I couldn't bring myself to you. The door between you and me blocked me to you. I don't know why I didn't go up to you and share my umbrella, but now I know. My heart won't stop beating when I think of you. In classes, I'd look behind me, to get a slight glance of you. I couldn't even give you a smile._

_**The young man was walking down the hallway with some of his friends. The blond-haired girl looked at him and blushed.**_

"_**Morning." He called out. **_

"**_Good Morning." The girl quietly said, and then the brown-haired guy would just keep walking. The girl would just keep looking on the direction he went._**

_I'm sorry that I'm not like any other person, a person that you'd love. Not a quiet person like me, who's shy, and that's not popular. But now, I never have a chance on telling you that I love you. I know that you'd never be reading this but, I love you. I really do._

Sandy slowly folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. "She really loves this person. I wonder… if I can find my perfect man soon…" Sandy took the letter and went into her room and lied down on her bed. "If only I can find more information on this person, I can help her fulfill her dream…" Then Sandy closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading Chapter 5! I'll try to make the next chapter an little bit more interesting. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews! Please enjoy this chapter!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro_**

* * *

"It's already morning…" Sandy said as she rubbed her eyes. "I'm so tired… Oh yeah, I don't have work today…"

FLASHBACK

"_I want you girls in tiptop shape for tomorrow." Jon said._

"_What's so special about tomorrow?" Sandy asked._

"_We have the shampoo meeting tomorrow with the Pure Swans." Bijou answered. "We'll get one fragrance and they get another."_

"_Do you know what type of fragrance we have?" Pashmina asked._

"_No, that's why we meet the officials tomorrow to tell us the rules, like how many pictures, what we can use, what we can't use. Stuff like that." Bijou answered._

"_So we don't have work tomorrow?" Sandy asked, confused._

"_Yes, so don't come to work tomorrow." Jon answered._

END FLASHBACK

"There's no point in arguing." Sandy said as she sighed. Sandy got dressed and decided to head out to the park. "Today's so nice." Sandy said as she smiled.

Sandy was enjoying the walk around the park. The grass was green, the sky was blue, and flowers were pink and so on…

Sandy was walking down a bridge, enjoying the scenery. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then suddenly a bicycle was riding so fast that he couldn't stop.

"WATCH OUT!" The man on bike yelled. Sandy just turned around and saw the bike headed toward her.

"AAAHHHH!" Sandy screamed.

"Gotcha." A man said as he quickly grabbed and pushed Sandy into the water. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Sandy said, she looked up, trying to look at the person that saved him. "Maxwell!"

"Hey Sandy." Maxwell said as he smiled. "Good thing I was around or that bike would've hit you."

"Yeah. Thanks again." Sandy smiled. Than looked down at her clothes. "I'm dripping wet…"

"Heh, I am too. Sorry for pushing you into the water." Maxwell said as he stood up, then he pulled out his hand. Sandy looked at his hand and blushed, and then grabbed hold of it so she could get up.

"No, I wasn't the one who was paying attention. I'm so sorry." Sandy said as she looked into her purse.

"It's okay."

"No it wasn't, I owe you my life. It was a big deal…" Sandy brought out a handkerchief and started to wipe Maxwell's wet face. Maxwell slightly turned red and looked away from Sandy. "Maxwell?" Sandy called out.

"Yeah?" Maxwell asked surprised.

"Do you want to come over to my house, so we can get you cleaned up?" Sandy asked hopingly. "Please?"

"I-I…" Maxwell looked into Sandy's pleading eyes, her jewel-like eyes. "If you don't mind…" Maxwell just couldn't say no.

Sandy shook her head. "I don't mind. I want you to come over so I can help you." Sandy said as she smiled. "My house is this way." Sandy grabbed Maxwell's hand and started to walk toward her place.

"_I never knew these kinds of feelings were real, I only knew them in books. I guess… I was hiding everything behind books. I didn't know they ever existed, but… now I know. Now I know that… these kinds of things to exist. They aren't made up, they're not fake, they are…real…true…"_ Maxwell thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This is my home." Sandy said as she led Maxwell in. "Please enjoy your stay."

Maxwell kicked his shoes off and looked around. "It's beautiful. It's nicely decorated."

"Thank you! My friends decorated it for me. Oh, the bathroom is upstairs, the first room to your left." Sandy led Maxwell upstairs. "I'll take your clothes and dry them for you while you wash. The towels are under the sink."

"Okay." Maxwell went into the bathroom and started to take a shower. "_Sandy's a really nice girl. Not every girl or even person would let me take a shower into their house. It seems like I've known her from somewhere." _Maxwell quickly finished his shower and dried himself. He slowly opened the door and found his clothes next to the door all cleaned and dried. "_Wow, she dried these in less than 10 minutes!" _Maxwell thought. He quickly got his clothes on and headed downstairs.

"Are you done?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, thank you for letting me wash. You really didn't need to do this..."

"No." Sandy said as she shook her head. "It was my fault that you got wet. You can sit on the couch and I'll make some tea." Sandy headed toward the kitchen and put a kettle full of water onto the stove. "_I can't believe Maxwell's here in my house. It was huge coincidence that we met each other at the park."_ Sandy brought a cup of tea to Maxwell and then sat down on the other couch. _"He really does look handsome." _Sandy thought dreamily. She saw Maxwell looking at the black-and-white photo on the wall.

"Is that you?" Maxwell asked pointing at the photo.

'"No, I don't know who it is, but I'm guessing it was the previous owner. Doesn't she look cute?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like I know her. Her face seems really familiar." Maxwell said.

"Did she used to go to your school?"

"I don't know. Maybe I didn't know her. So Sandy is your only job at the bookstore?" Maxwell asked.

"No… I mean yes! I'm a part-time worker at the bookstore." Sandy said worriedly.

"Oh, it must be wonderful to work there."

"Why?" Sandy asked, not knowing why working at a bookstore so great.

"There are a lot of books there. If I worked there, I'd read all day." Maxwell looked at Sandy. "I love books."

"Oh, I don't really like books. I never have time to read them." Sandy said, a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, I didn't like books when I was younger but someone inspired me."

"I used to love books when I was young though… my favorite book was Gone with the Wind." Sandy hesitated.

"That's great. Gone with the Wind is a classic." Maxwell looked at his watch. It was 7:00 pm. "I should be going. It's almost dinner time." Maxwell said as he stood up.

"Um…" Sandy called for Maxwell. "If you don't mind… would you like to stay for dinner? Unless there's someone waiting for you at your home…" Sandy said as she looked down.

"I can't stay. My wife and daughter are waiting for me at my house. It was nice chatting with you." Maxwell said as he smiled.

Sandy was surprised. _"He was already married?" _She thought. "Oh, then you should be hurrying home."

"I'm kidding." Maxwell responded.

"What?" Sandy said surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not married and I don't have a daughter. I'm single; no one lives at my house." Maxwell said as he smiled.

Sandy frowned and opened her mouth, about to say something but then her frown disappeared and turned into a smile. "So do you want to stay for dinner Maxwell?"

"Do you know what you're going to make?" Maxwell asked.

"I'm not sure… it depends on what I feel like. I was thinking about spaghetti. Do you hate it?"

"Spaghetti sound great. I'll stay for dinner. Make sure to make it good."

"Okay."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Here's your spaghetti." Sandy said as she handed Maxwell a plate of spaghetti.

"This looks really good. Thank you for letting me eat here." Maxwell said.

"It's no biggie. It's nice to have company once in a while." Sandy said as she smiled.

Maxwell blushed lightly and started to eat. Sandy was eating slowly, deep in thought. _"Maxwell seems… nice. He's different than I thought but, he's still wonderful. I wonder if we can be like this again…"_

"You're food's great Sandy! The sauce tastes really good." Maxwell said. "Is it your homemade recipe?"

"Yeah, it was my mom's recipe. I think she experimented a lot with the sauce. When I was younger my mom's sauce would taste different every time. Sometimes it tasted sweet, another time it was awful, but one day, she finally got it, the perfect spaghetti sauce. She's even won two awards for it."

"Your mom seems wonderful. What about your father?"

"My father… passed away a while ago. After his death our family was having a hard time because he was in debt. Mom never knew about it so when we learned that we were in huge debt, we sold most of our possessions but it still wouldn't be enough."

Maxwell looked worried. "I'm so sorry about your father. Is your family having a hard time now?"

Sandy shook her head slowly. "We still haven't paid our debt but we're used to it by now. We know that we can't have any fancy things, that why I couldn't go into the college that I wanted to go to. I went to a business school instead."

"What college did you want to go to?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"I wanted to go to a gymnastics school and work hard to become the best gymnast, but I gave up on my dream." Sandy looked upset. "Life has a lot of choices, right?"

Maxwell nodded slowly.

"Everyone wants a lot of choices. I had some too, but I had a choice of helping my family or achieving my dream. My dream was right in my hands but… I couldn't turn down my family. Many people think choices are great, but for me… I don't want to choose, I want to know… I wanted to know what might be the best choice. Sometimes I wonder if I went for my dream, maybe I could've made more money and we wouldn't be living uncomfortably. But the past is the past, right?" Sandy had tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them. "I'm sorry. I was getting a little emotional. Here I'll clean the plates." Sandy got up and took the plates and started to wash them.

Maxwell was just staring at Sandy. _"She was living through hard times… All this time, she's been hiding her sadness with her smile and cheerfulness… she could fool anyone…"_ Maxwell got up and went to Sandy and gently hugged her.

"Maxwell?" Sandy said softly.

"It's okay to show others that you're sad. You don't have to endure it by yourself. The people around you care about you too." Maxwell said as he hugged her a little tighter.

"Maxwell…" Sandy said with little drops of tears running down Sandy's face.

"You're allowed to lean on others for help…"

Sandy started to hug Maxwell back and tears were rolling down her face. "I-I-I miss my family! I wish I knew what was right! I wish I can help my family and my friends! But I don't know how to do that without giving up what I want…" Sandy said as she sobbed. Maxwell hugged Sandy gently, comforting her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hmm…" Sandy woke up rubbing her eyes. She looked at her clock. It was only 5 in the morning. "It's still dark…I can't go back to sleep…Today's the meeting with Pure Swans…" Sandy stood up and made her bed, and went into her bathroom. She looked at the mirror and gently touched her swollen eyes. "I cried a lot last night." She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Sandy got dressed into a pair of jeans and a red tank top with a white over shirt. Sandy got her bike from the storage room and started to ride down the road.

"_It's okay to show others that you're sad… you don't have to endure it by yourself…"_

"Thank you Maxwell… for last night." Sandy thought. She was riding slowly down Starlight Ave. and met Maxwell walking down the street. "Ah, it's Maxwell. Good morning."

"Good morning Sandy. Are you feeling better?" Maxwell asked, concerned.

"I'm feeling a lot better. Thanks. But what are you doing this early in the morning?"

"I'm taking my daily morning walk. What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to ride my bike. Uh..Maxwell?"

"Yes?"

"Can I walk with you? I mean, if you don't mind…"

"I don't mind. Please join me." Maxwell said as he led out a hand. Sandy grabbed his hand and got off her bike. "You can leave it there; no one in this neighborhood steals." Maxwell said as he pointed to a small parking area.

"Okay." Sandy said as she let go of Maxwell's hand. "What's your daily morning routine?"

"I usually go around the market, just in case they have a sale. But there's someplace I want to take you." Maxwell led Sandy down the road until they were in front of the flower shop. "The flower shop is open early in the morning. In the morning, fresh flowers are delivered so they're all alive and strong."

"Wow, let's go look at the flowers!" Sandy said excited. Sandy quickly went into the shop and looked at all the flowers. "They're so pretty!"

"Pick your favorite one. I'll buy it for you."

"No, it's okay." Sandy said as she blushed.

"It's okay, I want to buy it for you. So pick out your favorite one."

"Thank you! Let's see…" Sandy started to walk around the store. She looked at roses, sunflowers, paper whites. "There're all so beautiful." Then a flower caught Sandy's eye. "This of flowers used to be my favorite. I forgot what they're called…"

"I think they're called azaleas." Maxwell answered.

"Oh yeah! They were my favorite when I was in high school. Can you get me these?" Sandy asked as she held out a pot of white azaleas.

"Sure." Maxwell took the flowers and went to the cash register and bought it for Sandy. "Here you go."

"Thank you very much. I'll take care of them." Sandy smiled. "I need to get going. Bye Maxwell."

"Bye Sandy." Maxwell waved as Sandy walked toward her bike and got on.

"_Maxwell bought me flowers today. Azaleas…actually I did know what they were called. I love it when Maxwell answers question like that. Maxwell's such a sweet caring person. I wonder if I'm worthy of being with him…"_ Sandy thought as she rode home. _"But it's okay. As long I'm with Maxwell, I don't really care if the whole world says I'm not allowed to be with him. I feel so comforted when he's with me. Everything else seems so stupid when I'm with him. I want to be with him forever…"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy chapter 7 of Life has Choices!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro

* * *

Sandy took her azaleas and set them on the kitchen table. Sandy sat down and stared at the white plants. As she looked at them, Sandy blushed lightly and her eyes were dreamy._**

"Maxwell…" An image of Maxwell came to mind. "You're so kind. I can't believe I met someone like you…" Sandy looked at her clock and it was 8 in the morning. She got up and started to change. Sandy wore a knee-length white skirt with a pink sleeveless blouse. "I can't think about Maxwell now. I have an important job to think about."

Sandy arrived at Crystal Palace where all the staff members were running around with busy errands.

"Ah, Ms. Torahamu. Ms. Ribon is waiting for you in the dressing room." A young male said

"Thank you." Sandy said as she smiled. The young man nodded in gratitude and then ran back to his work. Sandy slowly walked to the dressing room and went in.

"Sandy! You're late!" Bijou yelled angrily.

"I-I'm sorry. I was…" Sandy said worriedly.

Bijou suddenly smiled. "I'm just joking. You're pretty early. Pashmina isn't here yet. We still have an hour until we meet with the Pure Swans at their company."

"O-Okay…" Sandy was relieved that she wasn't late. "Bijou, I have to tell you something."

"Not right now. I want to do something with your hair. It looks like it was brushed." Bijou said as she touched a strand of Sandy's hair. "I have the perfect idea!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm done!" Bijou said with satisfaction. "I think it looks great."

"It's cute Sandy!" Pashmina squealed. (A/N: By that time, Pashmina already arrived) "Look." Pashmina handed Sandy a mirror. Sandy's hair was curled and she had bright barrettes in her hair.

"It's pretty. How'd you do this in 20 minutes? You're amazing Bijou." Sandy said as she looked at the mirror.

"Bijou, Pashmina, Sandy; Jon is waiting in front of the building to take you all to Pure Swan's." A female staff told the girls. "It's a little early, but it's better to get their early, don't you agree?" The female staff asked.

Bijou nodded slightly and all three of them started to walk to the limo.

"I've never been in a limo before!" Sandy said with excitement.

"I've only been on it twice. We usually don't ride in a limo. Jon takes us in his car." Pashmina said.

"I guess today's a special occasion." Bijou assumed. "What was it that you wanted to tell me Sandy?"

"Okay, I learned the guy's name from the bookstore."

"That guy you liked? What's his name?" Bijou asked curiously.

"His name is Maxwell. Doesn't that just suit him? And also he came over for dinner once, and he even bought me azaleas this morning!" Sandy said excited.

"I guess someone's falling for Maxwell." Pashmina said slyly. "You two will probably make a good couple."

"Stop, you're embarrassing me Pashmina." Sandy said as she blushed.

"Girls, we're here." The driver said. The girls got off the limo and stared at Pure Swan's building.

"Wow, it's huge." Sandy said surprised.

"The inside is bigger. C'mon, Jon's probably waiting inside the company." Bijou said as she dragged Pashmina's and Sandy's hands. They went inside and Jon was waiting.

"Good Morning. Hope you're all feeling good today."

"I'm feeling great!" Sandy said excited.

"Good, come here, I want all of you to meet our rivals for today." Jon led the girls to a room with three other girls. "All six of your can talk for 30 minutes, then we will start the actual meeting." Jon left the room and Sandy stared at the Pure Swans. But she saw someone familiar.

"Twinkle? You're a model too?" Sandy said surprised.

"Hey Sandy." Twinkle said happily. "It's great seeing you again."

"You never told me that you were model." Sandy said still in shock.

"I know. I need to talk to you. Sandy, come here." Twinkle said as she led Sandy to a room. "So, we finally go back in competition again." Twinkle said with a frown.

"What are you talking about, Twinkle? Competition?" Sandy said confused.

"You're right! Competition! And I'm going to win this time for sure!" Twinkle said angrily.

"Win? The company advertisement thing? I don't understand."

"Ever since we were little, you and I were rivals for the gold medal of gymnastics! Don't you remember? I had the best trainers and you had none! I wanted to win so badly, but you'd always bring home the gold and I'd bring home the silver! I don't know why you took all the pride that I deserved!" Twinkle was yelling and screaming at Sandy. "All these years, I hated you from the beginning! I hate you Sandy!" Twinkle said with tears in her eyes. Sandy was silent as she looked at Twinkle. Then she quietly spoke.

"W-What?" Sandy said surprised. "Twinkle…" Sandy started to walk closer to Twinkle.

"Don't come any closer! Have you in your life ever thought about anyone except you? Have you given up everything for one person! Try to realize! There are others that need things more than you." Twinkle said with tears strolling down her face. Sandy stopped in her tracks and just kept staring at Twinkle.

"Twinkle…I-I…"

"For the last couple of months, I spent time with you to learn more about you. I wanted to figure out why you're better than me with everything! I still don't get it, but I finally learn your weakness."

"Weakness?" Sandy asked quietly.

"Yeah." Twinkle said as she flipped her blonde hair. "I want to end this now; I'll make sure that Pure Swan's win this year. We're going to get the shampoo commercial contract. You're going down." Twinkle said as she pointed her thumb downward. Then Twinkle walked into the other room. Sandy was in real shock and stood there.

"Twinkle… hated me all this time? All this time, I thought she was an actual friend… I don't believe it. Twinkle's a …backstabber…No…it's not her fault. I guess she is right. There are others who deserve things more than I do… This has to be a dream…." Sandy held her head. But then she looked up at the ceiling. "No, this is reality. I made the wrong choice. I have to face the consequence. But now… I lost an important person to me. Someone that I thought I can lean against. Maxwell… you were wrong. I can't trust anyone. You were lying; you liar." Sandy said as tears rolled down her face. After couple of minutes, Sandy wiped her tears and walked into the other room. "Hey!" Sandy said as she put on her best smile.

"Sandy, you met all the Swans, right?" Bijou asked.

"Yeah, there's Sparkle, Jewel, and…Twinkle." Sandy said quietly. "Is it almost time for the actual meeting?" Sandy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh…I think there's 5 minutes." Jewel said quietly. "I'm sorry if that's wrong."

"I think's that's right. So, what do we do for 5 minutes?" Twinkle asked as she gave a cold look toward Sandy.

"Yawn Do you guys have any ideas?" Pashmina said as she leaned on her chair. "I'm so bored."

"Let's see who can sing the best!" Sparkle said as she stood up. "I'm sure to win!"

"Sure, I'm so bored, that I don't actually care." Bijou answered.

Sparkle took out a small microphone from inside of her purse and started to sing. Sparkle's voice echoed the in the room. Sandy just stared at Sparkle, admiring how great she sang. After Sparkle was done, everyone except Pashmina and Bijou clapped.

"You were great Sparkle! I never knew you such a great singer!" Sandy said amazed.

"I know, I was a singer before I modeled."

Before Sparkle could say anything more, a staff came into the room. "The officials are waiting for you. Please follow me." All the girls got up and followed the staff into a big room. "Bijou, Pashmina, and Sandy sit here." The staff said as he pointed at three seats. "And Sparkle, Jewel, and Twinkle will sit here." The staff said as he pointed at the other side of the table. The staff left the room as he closed the door.

"Girls, this is the President of the shampoo 'Oceania'. He will be telling you all the rules for this competition." Jon explained.

"Thank you. Now, first thing's first. You're shampoo fragrances; Crystal Palace will have the fragrance of sunflowers (A/N: to be honest, I don't know what sunflowers smell like, please bear with me), while the Pure Swans will have the fragrance of apple blossoms. Each modeling group will have a total of three photos. All three photos will be singles. These photos will be in newspapers, magazines, and a lot others." The official explained other things about the competition. (A/N: The other rules aren't important, so the things he said above are all the thing readers will need to know.)

Sandy was sitting there, looking at her fingers. "Twinkle hates me…" She thought. "We were never friends… I was wrong to spend time with her…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So, the meeting wasn't that bad yesterday." Pashmina said as they were sitting at a table.

"Don't worry about the meeting but think about sunflowers. What's a good way to attract people to like our photo?" Bijou asked.

"Hey what about, we all dress in white and we could be a sunflower field. That can attract people." Pashmina suggested.

"Maybe… I can't think of a better idea. What about you Sandy?"

"Huh? Yeah… that's a good idea. Let's do it." Sandy said quietly, still upset about what happened yesterday. _"Have you in your life ever thought about anyone except you? Have you given up everything for one person!" _

"Sandy, is something the matter? You don't look to good." Pashmina asked.

"I'm fine." Sandy sat up straight. "Let's start brainstorming our ideas!" Sandy said confidently.

"That's the Sandy I know!" Bijou said. "Okay… I was thinking something like…."

"_I can't let Bijou and Pashmina know what I feel like right now. They already helped me with so much…"_ Sandy thought in her head.

Pashmina, Sandy, and Bijou decided to go with Pashmina's first idea. Her idea was to dress in white and stand in a sunflower field. This idea was the most simplest and had a pretty image.

"Jon! We have an idea. We decided to dress in white and stand in a sunflower field. We'll think about our poses when we're at the field. Do you think we can do that today?" Sandy asked.

"Sure, it's sunny out and I'm sure the staff can find a field full of beautiful sunflowers. If we don't, we can always ask the farmers." Jon replied. "Hurry up and dress so we don't waste any of our time."

"Okay. We'll be right back." Sandy and the others quickly ran to the dressing room and were picking out white dresses. "This looks really cute. I think I'm going to wear this one." Sandy picked at a dress that was knee-length and with slightly puffy sleeves. Overall, it was simple and clean. Pashmina picked out a white dress that was knee-length and was long-sleeved. Bijou picked out a white dress that was past her knees and was strapless.

"Since we're all dressed, we should go do our hair." Bijou said excited. It took them a while to get their hair perfect but it was worth it. Sandy's hair was put up in a ponytail with a white ribbon. Pashmina's hair was curled into loose lock and two white ribbons on each side of her hair. Bijou's hair was straighten out, but was decorated with beautiful gold clips.

"Let's hurry up and go to Jon." Pashmina said as she walked out of the room. Sandy and Bijou followed. They rode in Jon's car and arrived at a sunflower field. The sunflowers were all in bloom and yellow petals were flying, the scenery was perfect.

"It's beautiful." Sandy said breathless. "I want to take the first shot!" Sandy said excited.

"Go ahead." Jon directed Sandy, Pashmina, and Bijou. The shooting was down and the girls were riding back to the company.

"I hope pictures will look pretty. I can't wait to see them." Pashmina squealed. "Jon said he'll get them developed right away."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"The pictures did turn out nicely." Jon complimented all the girls.

In Sandy's picture, she was holding a sunflower in the field while the wind was blowing her red hair. In Pashmina's picture, Pashmina was sitting on top of a fence while sunflower petals flew at her face. In Bijou's picture, Bijou smelled the flowers as she smiled. The pictures turned out really well and everyone was satisfied.

Sandy was walking down the road to her house. She was about to open the door until Twinkle's words haunted Sandy again. "I didn't do anything wrong! It's not my fault… is it?" Sandy said as she looked up at the sky. "I don't know what to do…" Sandy walked into her home and went to her room. She jumped into her bed while she was holding a pillow. After what it seems like hours, Sandy fell asleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP _

Sandy quickly pressed her alarm clock and woke up. She stretched a little and then quickly got ready to go to work.

"Are we publishing the ads today?" Sandy asked as she walked into the meeting room.

"Jon already did. The official voting also started." Pashmina answered. "I can't wait! I heard 'Oceania' has wonderful products."

"Yeah, do you think our photos were good enough? What if Pure Swan's are better?" Sandy asked worriedly. _"I need to win this competition between Twinkle and me. I have to act like nothing happened." _Sandy thought.

"We did fine. Don't worry about it to much." Bijou said as she leaned back on her chair. "Usually the votes are close but then one of the companies suddenly wins. Usually it's us."

"This is the first time I'm doing something like this! I'm really worried." Sandy complained.

"It's okay Sandy." Pashmina said quietly. "When I first did something like this, Crystal Palace lost. I cried for days but then I realized there's always next year. So it's okay if we lose."

"I know." Sandy said as she smiled. _"But this is different… I can't tell Bijou or Pashmina…"_ Sandy thought. "Do you guys know the numbers yet?"

"Let's see…" Pashmina took out her lab top and typed in couple of things until she heard a _ding_. "Here it is. Pure Swans: 24 votes. Crystal Palace: 32 votes. So far we're winning, but the voting just started two hours ago. We'll never know the actual votes yet."

"Okay." Sandy said a little relieved. "At least we're ahead by a little bit."

"Sandy. It's really okay. Don't worry." Bijou said as she patted Sandy's back. "Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out. Do you fell better?"

"Yeah. I guess." Sandy said as she giggled a little.

The very next day:

Pure Swans: 267 votes

Crystal Palace: 243 votes

The day after:

Pure Swans: 1,865 votes

Crystal Palace: 2,012 votes

The day after that:

Pure Swans: 8,234 votes

Crystal Palace: 8,907 votes

"We're in the lead right now. I think we're going to win this year also." Pashmina said.

"Are we allowed to look at Pure Swan's ad photos? I just want to know how well they did." Sandy asked.

"Sure, it's on this site." Pashmina clicked a few times and three pictures were on the screen. "This is Sparkle's picture." Sparkle was leaning again the apple blossom tree while she looked up at the sky white the blossom petals flew in her hair.

"This is actually a good picture of Sparkle. It actually makes her look nice." Bijou said surprised.

"This is the new member, Twinkle's picture." Twinkle was on sitting and leaning against the apple blossom tree. She had a book in her hands and she was looking at the viewers.

"Twinkle's picture isn't so bad… she doesn't have any emotion. I guess it's because she's new in the modeling business." Bijou said. "What do you think Sandy?"

"I think she looks okay." Sandy was slightly relieved. Both Sparkle and Twinkle's picture weren't that good so far. "I wonder how Jewel did."

"This is Jewel's picture." Pashmina said.

Jewel was sitting on the apple blossom tree. Her jet-black hair was brightened by the pink blossoms on the tree. Also Jewel's pink eyes were matching the color of the pink petals. She was smiling sweetly as the wind blew her hair. Her green lacy dress made her look like a special flower in the tree. "She looks really… pretty." Pashmina said surprised.

"Jewel looks wonderful in this photo. I never thought she was a great model, but after looking at this picture… she seems like a pro." Bijou said as she looked at the picture, amused.

"I know. Jewel is beautiful. No wonder Pure Swan is getting a lot of votes." Sandy said a little upset. Bijou looked at Sandy and patted her on her shoulder.

"It's okay. Our pictures are good too. I know you want to win." Bijou said as she smiled.

"Thanks." Sandy smiled but looked at Jewel's photo again and frowned slightly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Josh was walking the street until he stopped. There was a purse on the ground, he picked it up and observed it.

"This looks like Bijou's purse. I should ask." Josh walked to Bijou's house and rang the doorbell.

Josh heard a muffled voice coming from Bijou's house of "Coming!"

"What am I doing at her house? I should've just asked Pashmina or Sandy…" Josh whispered.

Bijou quickly opened the door. "Josh! What are you doing here?" Bijou said as she stepped out of her house and closed the door.

"Oh it's just that, I was wondering if this purse is yours." Josh said as he handed Bijou the white purse.

"Thanks, I didn't notice that it was gone." Bijou said as she sat on the front porch bench. She looked through it was sighed.

"What's wrong?" Josh said as he sat next to Bijou.

"I'm missing one thing. It's Hamtaro's picture. I wonder why someone took it." Bijou said a little upset. "But it's okay because I'm his girlfriend. I don't have to worry about it."

Josh looked down at his feet. _"Of course… I'll never have a chance with Bijou. Bijou likes Hamtaro and they go out..." _Josh thought.

"Hamtaro's so sweet. I really truly love him." Bijou said as she looked at the sky. Those words pierced Josh's heart, but he tried to hide it. "I don't think there's anyone in this world that loves me more than Hamtaro." Bijou's hair was blown by the wind. Josh stared at Bijou, to him he thought that Bijou looked like a beautiful angel sent from heaven.

Josh looked into Bijou's eyes and then asked "What about me?" sternly.

"What?" Bijou said as she turned her head and looked at Josh.

"Will you give me a chance? Will you give me a chance to prove my love towards you?" Josh asked as he held Bijou's hand. He stared into Bijou's emerald eyes, waiting for an answer…


	8. Chapter 8

_"Will you give me a chance? Will you give me a chance to prove my love towards you?" Josh asked as he held Bijou's hand. He stared into Bijou's emerald eyes, waiting for an answer…

* * *

****__Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro_

* * *

"What?" Bijou asked with a confused tone. "You're joking around, right?" Bijou asked with a weak smile, knowing that wasn't true. 

"Bijou..." Josh said in a serious tone.

Bijou just stared at her feet. "I... I don't know what to say... but you know I love Ham..." Bijou paused; Josh wrapped his arms around Bijou, he was hugging her gently. "Josh..." Bijou said softly, almost in a whisper. "I'm sorry, but I hope we can stay as friends; we can try to forget about this." Bijou said hopingly.

Josh hugged Bijou tighter which caused her to flinch. "I DON'T HAVE A SIMPLE CRUSH ON YOU! MY FEELING WON'T DISAPPEAR EVEN THOUGH I WANT IT TO!" Josh yelled. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY HEART ACHES!" Josh said as he trembled, "I love you..." Josh sobbed.

Bijou was still shocked, but she slowly lifted her hands and softly hugged Josh back. All she could say was "I'm sorry". She couldn't find any other words to say to Josh.

Josh let go of Bijou and leaned back on the porch bench. "I'm sorry." Josh said as he looked up at the sky. "I'm such an idiot." Josh ran his hand through his blonde hair. He gave Bijou a weak smile. "I'll never have a chance with a girl like you."

Bijou stared at Josh with her emerald eyes, her eyes started to water and then tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm already in a relationship and I love Hamtaro. I'm sorry I can't give you a chance. I'm truly sorry..." Bijoiu was trying to hold back her tears but they kept on flowing.

Josh rested his hands on Bijou's shoulders and looked at her. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Josh wiped one of his own tears that slowly started to fall. "An angellike you, who cried for an idiot like me, surely is already in a relationship. If you weren't, that'll be weird." Josh stood up and took a deep breath. "Hope your relationship with Hamtaro is a good one!" Josh said as he winked and gave a thumbs up. Josh started to walk away until he felt a tug on his sleeve.

Bijou looked at Josh with hopeful eyes and said, "You too. Hope you'll find happiness." She forced in a weak smile.

Josh smiled back and started to walk into the morning fog, looking for new **_happiness_** and **_hope_**...

(A/N: I'd like to thank Sonic Blaze for giving me suggestion on what Bijou should say to Josh. I took parts of his suggestions and mixed then into mine. If you have any suggestions on making my story better, PM me)  
OoOooOOooOooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoOOoOoOoooOOOOOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOOOOoooOOoOoOooooOOOO

Sandy was working her Saturday-morning shift in Mr.Brown's bookstore. She was stacking up books on the counter and carried them to the bookshelves. When she came back, Sandy saw a huge basket full of white and red roses.

"Wow..." Sandy said as she let out a breath, "These roses are so pretty..." Sandy touched a white rose and then realized there was a envelope hiding in the stems. Sandy started to tear one side of it and slowly took out a ticket. A ticket to an amusement park, inside the envelope was also a letter:

**_Dear Sandy,_**

**_How are you doing? It's me, Maxwell. I know this is out of the blue but I was hoping that you'd go the amusement park with me tomorrow. I want to spend a whole day with you, Sandy. It'll be our special day. If you don't want to go, you don't have to, I understand.If you want to go, please meet me in front of the bookstore we first met at, 10 in the morning. I hope you'll come._**

**_Maxwell_**

**_PS: I hope the roses arrived fresh and healthy_**

Sandy just looked at the letter with a surprised look. Then she suddenly was smiling. "YYEEESSSSS! I have a date with Maxwell tomorrow!" Sandy yelled. The whole bookstore heard her but she didn't care. She was the happiest person in the whole world.

OoOOoOOOOooOooOOOOoOoooooooOOoOOOOOOOOOooOooOoOOOOOOOoOOOOoooooOoOo

Sandy was on the phone with Pashmina and Bijou.

_"I can't wait till tomorrow!"_ Pashmina squealed.

**"What's special about tomorrow?" **Bijou asked.

_"We'll see who won the modeling agreement! I really hope we won!"_ Pashmina answered.

"When was the last time you saw the voting counts?" Sandy asked.

"**A couple of days ago. But I'm not so worried about it right now. I'm sure that we won**." Bijou answered flatly, trying to sound like she wasn't interested. "**Okay, I was trying to keep this to myself, but Josh confessed to me last night!"** Bijou squealed her news.

"_**WHAT!"**_ Sandy and Pashmina said at the same time.

"**I know! I really didn't know, but since I'm going out with Hamtaro and everything**..."

"I sorta feel bad for him. He seemed to really like you." Sandy said, she was still surprised that Josh confessed so soon.

"_How did you know?"_ Pashmina asked slyly.

"Uh..."

"**It's okay, you don't have to say anything. But he seemed to take it better than I expected**."

"_Maybe, he is pretty tough. I can't imagine him crying or tearing up. So Sandy, anything happen with you and Maxwell?"_ Pashmina asked.

"Okay, this is nothing but, this morning, I got a basket full of roses and..."

**"Who was it from?" **Bijou interupted.

"It was from Maxwell and..."

_"That's so sweet, you should get him somthing also!" _Pashmina interrupted.

"AND! Sandy cleared her throat and, a letter with an amusement ticket, he said he wants to me to go there with him tomorrow!" Sandy said excitedly.

"**_Oh My God!" _**Bijou and Pashmina said at the same time.

"What?" Sandy asked confused.

"**Maxwell asked you out! You must be soooooo happy!**" Bijou yelled. "**What are you wearing tomorrow?**"

"I'm not sure, shirt and pants?" Sandy said cluelessly.

"_That's not going to work! It's chilly nowadays cause it's almost winter so... wear boots, that's for sure."_

"**And a skirt! Then wear a white shirt, it'll make you look pure for the first date, it's a good impression.**"

"_Also, on top of that white shirt, wear a jacket, that'll look good._"

"**Ooh! Oh! And make sure to put your hair down, do somthing with it, like curling it.**"

"Okay..." Sandy said, not sure she's getting all of it down.

"_Lastly, make sure to wear a scarf, it'll give a touch of the season. It might first look weird wearing a skirt and scarf, but it looks great!_"

"Sure... thanks?"

"**No prob. You have to call us tomorrow after the amusement park!**"

"Okay, bye you guys!" Then Sandy hung up. "Wow, I forgot every word they said!" Sandy went downstairs to get a glass of water. She watered her azaleas and her roses. As she sat down on her dining room table she looked at the girl in the photo. "What would you do? If the guy you like asked you out?" Sandy smiled. "I'm sorry that you couldn't confess your love to him..."

Sandy walked up to the photo and carefully looked at it. She stared at it, the girl in the photo kind of reminded of herself. "She can't be me, I never even lived here." Sandy looked at the photo again and realized that there was something sticking out of the end. Sandy pulled it out and there was an envelope. On the envelope it said: To my love. The lettering font looked a little different, but it was still gold. Sandy slowly opened the letter and started to read it...

(_italics:_ the letter itself

_To my Love:_

_I wouldn't expect myself to actually handing this letter to you, I still don't have the courage, but when I heard that you were in the same Science class as me, I was thrilled..._

**_"So, I guess you're my new lab partner, huh?" The brown-haired boy asked._**

**_"I guess so.." The long-blonde haired girl said. She looked down at her hands trying to avoid eye contact. "D-Do you like science?"_**

**_"Yeah... but it can be boring sometimes, I rather be in Reading." He answered._**

_Even though that was a short conversation, it was the first time I talked to you more than 'good morning'. I wanted more attention, I wanted you to notice, but I didn't know how..._

**_The blonde-haired girl was hiding behind her book while the brown-haired guy was talking with his friends. _**

**_"Hey." He called out to a girl. "I like your haircut." _**

**_"Thanks." Then the girl walked away._**

**_The blonde-haired girl looked at a strand of her hair. Her hair was down to her waist so she decided to cut it._**

_To get a short compliment, I changed my whole hair-style so you'd notice, but I didn't get your attention as much as I expected..._

**_"Why would you want to cut your hair? It's so silky and beautiful." The hairdresser lady asked._**

**_"I just felt like changing it." The blonde-haired girl lied. "I'm getting sick of long hair."_**

**_"Okay..." The hairdresser lady started to snip her blonde hair. The blonde-haired girl watched her long strands fall. After the hair cut, the blonde-haired girl looked different. It was shorted than her shoulders and she got side-bangs._**

_I'd look at the mirror thinking 'will I be noticed my you?' I couldn't wait till the morning and it finally arrived..._

**_The blonde-haired girl walked into class. Most of her classmates didn't pay attention to her, but when some people noticed, they were surprised. They'd asked her 'Why'd you cut your hair?' 'It was so pretty though!'_**

**_She just smiled and replied 'I just wanted to' to all the questions. Finally it was science. The brown-haired boy's friends were around his desk talking and the blonde-haired girl just sat waiting for class to start._**

**_"Hey." One of the brown-haired boy's friends called for the blonde-haired girl. "Did you cut your hair?"_**

**_The blonde-haired girl, a little disappointed, smiled and nodded._**

**_"No duh, can't you see that it's really short now, it was long and down to her waist before." Another one of his friends said. He had blonde hair also."You look cute in the new hair cut." He said as he smiled._**

**_"Thanks..." She was still disappointed but she decided that if she kept talking to the brown-haired boy's friends, he'll say something. "Do you think I cut it too short?" _**

**_"Naw, it's just because you're hair was long, but now it's short. Hey, what do you guys think?" The blonde-haired friend asked._**

**_"Yeah, it's cute."_**

**_"It makes you look more outgoing." _**

**_She recieved a lot of compliments but none was from her love. But he finally said something. "It's nice."_**

_I changed my whole self just to hear those words. You noticed, all those better compliments seemed so small compared to what you said. I started to talk to you and your friends. I wouldn't be able to hear what they said though, I can't, it's so hard to understand others when a clear angelic tone like yours is speaking... My dream was for me to be in a relationship with you, so I'd tried to get you to notice me but I got the wrong person..._

**_"You said you wanted to talk to me." The blonde-haired girl said to the same blonde-haired guy._**

**_"Uh, yeah, it's just that..." The blonde-haired guy looked at the girl. "I really like you. Will you go out with me?"_**

**_"What?" The blonde-haired girl asked, surprised. _**

**_"I really think your cute and pretty, I started to like you when you started to talk and when I got to know you." _**

**_"I-I don't know what to say." The blonde-haired girl said still shocked._**

**_"Please think about it." Then the blonde-haired guy walked away_**

_When someone else confessed to me, and used the words I wanted you to say to me, I felt a small tear in my heart, but I still didn't know what to do..._

Sandy quickly finished reading the letter. "I feel so bad for her. So, is this what you had to go through?" Sandy asked as she looked at the photo on the wall. Sandy put the letter back into the envelope and put in behind the picture frame, where she found it. "I wonder what happened though..."

Sandy walked to her room and looked at her closet, wondering what to wear. She decided to wear what Bijou and Pashmina told her to. A skirt, white shirt, jacket, boots, and of course a scarf. "I guess it isn't so bad." Then she plopped herself into bed and fell asleep.

OoOOOOOooOOoOoOOOOoOOoOOOOooOOOOOOOOoooOooOoOOoooooooooOoOoOOOOOoooooo

"Maybe Sandy won't come today..." Maxwell said as he looked around. It was 10:14. He decided to count to 100 and if Sandy didn't come by then, he's going to leave. 1,2,3...

At Sandy's house

"I'm late! What am I going to do?" Sandy said as she stepped out of the showers. She quickly wiped herself and started to dress.

23,24,25...

Sandy quickly brushed her hair and put on a white headband on. "I don't have time!" Sandy started to run out the door.

56,57,58...

"_Maxwell.. please wait for me, I've been wanting to spend a day with you for a long time..."_

93,94,95...

Sandy started to stop running as soon as she saw Maxwell leaning against the wall. Sandy started to breath heavily and then started to run after him.

98,99,100...

"MAXWELL!" Sandy said as she ran toward him and hugged him. "I'm so glad you waited for me!"

Maxwell smiled and nodded. "I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Well, I did so let's go to the amusement park!" Sandy held Maxwell's hand and started to run...

OOOOooOoOoOOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOooOooOOOooOOoOOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOoO

Sandy and Maxwell were having the time of their lives at the amusement park.

_"Let's go here!"_

_"I don't think I can ride that."_

_"Mmm, this cotton candy's good!"_

They were having the time of their lives... but it was getting dark

Sandy and Maxwell were standing in front of the Merry-go-round.

"The merry-go-round, the flower of the whole park, that's what my father used to say." Sandy said as she looked at the horses go round and round. "He'd always call me 'Princess' and ride with me."

Maxwell looked at Sandy, how her eyes sparkled as she looked at the ride. Maxwell let out a hand and said, "Shall we go, princess?"

Sandy looked at Maxwell and warmly smiled, "Yes, I'd love to." She grabbed Maxwell's hand and Maxwell helped Sandy on a horse. Sandy was smiling the whole ride until it stopped. "That was... wonderful." She said breathless.

"I'm glad you liked it."Maxwell said smiling.

_"Maxwell's always smiling... it warms my heart, and I feel comforted, even at the hardest times..."_ Sandy thought, but then she felt Maxwell hold her hand. "Maxwell?" Sandy called.

Maxwell slowly took out a silver ring out of his pocket and put the ring on Sandy's finger. "This is something to remind you, that I'm always here for you."

Sandy looked at the ring and smiled. "Thank you... thank you Maxwell." Sandy was sure she wasn't able to feel any happier.

"This is also for you..." Maxwell leaned in and softly kissed Sandy on the lips. Sandy felt the warm and care in that single kiss. It felt like an angel touched her lips,Sandy was **_happy_**...

OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOOOOOooOOoOOoOOOoOOoOOOOoOOoOOOOOOOooOOoOOOO

"What?" Jon said as he held the phone. "You mean, Crystal Palace lost the modeling voting by 5,000 votes?"

* * *

I'd like to thanks everyone for the reviews, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was away and I rushed in this chapter, I didn't have time to spell check or anything so you'll probably find mistakes in this chapter, I'll try to make my next chapter more interesting :) 


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter 9 of Life has Choices! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro_**

* * *

Sandy was lying lazily in bed, staring at her silver ring. She closed her eyes and touched her lips; remembering of what happened last night… 

FLASHBACK

_Maxwell slowly took out a silver ring out of his pocket and put the ring on Sandy's finger. "This is something to remind you, that I'm always here for you."_

"_This is also for you…" Maxwell leaned in and softly kissed Sandy on the lips._

END FLASHBACK

Sandy put her bed covers over her head. "That isn't like Maxwell… " Sandy said to herself. "But, I want it to stay like this forever. It's just like a fairy tale."

Sandy rose up from her bed and started to dress. _"Fairy tale or not… I have a life that I should take care of. He's only one small chapter of my life." _

OooOOOOOoOooOoOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOoOOOoOooooooOOOoOOoOo

Sandy was holding the handle of the cup of her black coffee. She was staring blankly out the café's window.

"Hey." A female's voice called out.

Sandy slowly turned around only to find, "Twinkle!"

"Great way to say, hi." Twinkle said as she sat down in front of Sandy.

"Sorry. So, what are you doing here?" Sandy asked without any expression.

"I was going to just get a cup of hot tea." Twinkle raised her hand. "Can I get some tea, please?" She yelled out.

"Oh…" Sandy didn't know what else to say. "Congrats on winning the shampoo contract thingy." She said trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah that. Aren't you upset about it?" Twinkle said as she sipped her drink.

"Our company's really upset, since we worked hard but no one's sad as Jon…" Sandy explained.

"_I can't believe they won! We usually lose or win by a few hundred votes! But 5,000!" Jon yelled out. "This is going to be a bad, and all the contracts are going to go to Pure Swans now!"_

"I see. Aren't you sad?" Twinkle asked as she stared outside the window.

"Not really. It's no big deal."

Twinkle's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem so important to me. So it's okay." Sandy said as she smiled. "You can't win all the time, right?"

Twinkle started to frown. "SHUT UP!" She said as she slammed her hands on the table. "Just shut you're mouth! You still don't get the pain I bared seven years ago! I want you to join this!" Twinkle shoved a sheet of paper in front of Sandy. "This is a competition to rhythmic gymnastics! I'll win this and you'll finally understand how it feels to lose. I want you to fill this out now!"

"Okay." Sandy said simply. She started to write down all the information needed.

"You're too simple. I thought it would take forever to convince you to enter this."

"I'm done! I'll see you at the competition on the 30th!" Sandy said excitedly.

"Why are you doing this without second thoughts?" Twinkle asked with amazement.

"It might be fun! And…"

"…And?"

"If I lose, I can understand what you went through and…" Sandy looked at Twinkle. "We finally might become friends!" She got up and left some coins on the table to pay for her coffee. "I'm still going to do my best! Don't forget that." She added sternly and finally left.

Twinkle slumped down on her chair and giggled a little. "Really, does she think that the world spins because of friendship?" She took a sip of her tea.

"_We finally might become friends!_"

"She's such a kid. Friends… don't exist." Twinkle gave a small smirk. "I hate her guts more than ever!"

OoOOOOoooOoOOooOOOoOOOoOooOOOOoOOoOOoooooOooooOooooo

"Sandy! It's your turn to shoot!" Jon called out.

"Coming!" Sandy yelled out. "Nice shooting out there. You looked great!" Sandy said to Pashmina.

"Thanks, the workers and Jon are having a hard time right now, cause of our job. Don't get stressed when they yell at you." Pashmina warned Sandy.

"Thanks." Sandy said as she got out of her chair.

"We don't have all day!" Jon yelled.

Sandy quickly ran to the set and sat down on the chair. "How do you want me to pose?"

"Pose like there's no tomorrow!" One of the camera men said.

"_Look more natural! C'mon you can do this!"_

"_Can't you do something easy as that!"_

"_Smile! You can't win an audience without a smile!"_

After all the yelling and shouting, Sandy was finally done. "Thanks for everyone's hard work!" She yelled as she ran toward the dressing room. _"Phew, I'm so happy that it's over. Modeling never seemed so hard."_

"Had a hard time, eh?" Bijou asked.

"Yeah, it's never been so hard." Sandy replied.

"It's usually like this every time we lost to someone. The yelling should be over in a week or so." Pashmina added. "Do you guys want to go out and eat to take out minds off this job?"

"Sure why not?" Sandy said as she walked off with her friends

OoOOOOooOOooOOOoOOoOOoooOoOOoOOOooOOOOOooOOOOooOOOOoOOOO

"Where did I put it? I know I put it here… Found it!" Sandy slowly reached out for her ribbon that was in a box. "Good to see you my old friend! And there's my clubs, ball, hoop and rope! Everything I need for the competition!"

Sandy headed out to her high school gym and looked around. "This place hasn't changed! It's just like how it was…" Sandy looked around the gym some more. "I better start practicing."

Sandy was struggling for awhile. She got used to her rope and clubs after a few tries. Her ball and hoop took about an hour to master, but then the ribbon… wasn't coming along very well. Her usually best performance was the worst right now.

"I used to be so good at this! I don't get why it's so hard!" Sandy tossed her ribbon into the air.

_You still don't get the pain I bared seven years ago!_

"Twinkle…oof!" Sandy's ribbon bounced off her head and onto the ground. "This isn't some silly competition; I want to try my best in this! But… it's not that easy." Sandy practicing all day and the most she mastered was twirling and walking at the same time. "I only have about 2 weeks. Why did I join?"

Sandy packed her stuff and started to head out of the gym but then saw someone in the doorway.

"This is where you've been practicing. You're not getting any progress done." A familar female voice said.

"Twinkle!" Sandy said in surprise.

"You're not as talented as you were when we were in high school. You should just quit now." Twinkle said as she took out her gymnastics ribbon.

A burst of rage shot into Sandy's mind. "I doubt you're any better."

"Watch." Twinkle said as she gave a cold look. She first did a leap in the air and twirled her ribbon. Her performance was beautiful and graceful. It was like the wind was carrying Twinkle's light body. Sandy just watched in awe, wondering how Twinkle was so good after all these years.

Sandy couldn't help it but smile. "Your routine was beautiful.."

"Unlike yours. Keep practicing Ribbon-girl." Twinkle said as she walked off.

Sandy just looked at her old, worn-out ribbon. She just shrugged and walked home.

OooOOOOOoOOOOooOOOOOOoOOOOOoOooOOoOOOOOOOooOOoooOOOoOoOO

Sandy got out of her shower and went to her room. "I practiced almost eight hours today. Why haven't I gotten any better?" Sandy sat on her bed and looked at her ceiling. "Maybe I really should just quit.

FLASHBACK

"_Next up is Cassandra Remington. Please give her a warm welcome!" The announcer said. _

_A little girl was in the audience waiting for the gymnast to appear. "Mommy! What's the thing she's holding?" _

_The woman next to the little girl turned and smiled at her. "It's called a ribbon, Sandy. Isn't it pretty?"_

"_Yes! I really want to hold one of those." Sandy exclaimed. "I want to twirl it and make circle and perform in a huge crowd!" _

"_I doubt you'll be any good!" A boy next to Sandy said. _

"_Yes I can! Stan, you probably don't even know what it's called!" _

"_It's called a ribbon, blockhead. Everyone knows that." Stan said bored._

"_Stan, don't call your sister that." Sandy's mother scolded Stan. "Sandy, do you want to take lesson on twirling the ribbon?"_

"_Yes!"_

END FLASHBACK

"I was so happy then." Sandy sighed. "I don't think I was any good at first."

FLASHBACK

"_This is your ribbon sweetie." Sandy's mother said as she handed Sandy a ribbon._

"_It's beautiful."_

"_You'll be starting lessons tomorrow with your new coach. Other little girls will be learning just like you!"_

"_I can't wait!"_

_**7 years later**_

"_Mom, are you coming to my performance tomorrow? I got the lead part!" A twelve-year-old Sandy asked._

"_I'm sorry honey. I have work tomorrow. Stan, take lots of pictures of your sister." _

"_Kay. I promise I'll be there." Stan said to Sandy._

"_Thanks."_

END FLASHBACK

"Now that I think of it, mom never came to any of my performances… oh well, she was busy all the time." Sandy said as she hugged her pillow.

FLASHBACK

"_Sandy Torahamu wins first place by raising her score with her ribbon routine. Congratulations!" The announcer said._

"_Congrats Sandy!" Twinkle said to Sandy. "You won!"_

"_Thanks." A 17 year-old Sandy said. "Too bad, this is my last competition. _

_"Awww__! But you're the best rhythmic gymnast so I guess it's good for your reputation." _

"_Yeah, you're awesome!"_

"_It's your best performance yet!"_

_All of Sandy's old high school friends were congratulating her. But all Sandy wanted was her mother to be at her last performance, but she knew she couldn't count on that._

"_Thanks you guys!"_

END FLASHBACK

Sandy smiled for a bit. "I was good back then." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Then why can't I do it now! After 15 years of training, why can't I do this?" Sandy sobbed. "Why isn't anything been going easy one me? My job's been hard and my routine isn't working…" After all the tears, Sandy finally calmed down and finally fell asleep.

OoOooOooOOooOOoOoOOoOOoOOOOOooOooOooooOOOOOOoooooo

"_I'm such an idiot for crying last night. Life isn't right without any problems. I just hope I don't hit any new walls until the competition_." Sandy thought as she brushed her teeth. _"I should hurry and get to the bookstore. Mr. Brown must be getting ticked if I'm late again."_

Sandy got dressed and combed her hair. She ran out the door and arrived at the bookstore. "I'm here, Mr. Brown."

"Good Sandy, there's not a lot of work today. So all I need for you to do is put these books away for me. That's all for today." Mr. Brown said as he sipped his morning coffee. "Then you can go on home."

"Thank you." Sandy put on her name tag and started to put the books into the shelves. After a couple of minutes, she was done. "That wasn't so hard." Sandy sat behind the counter, looking outside. _"It's such a beautiful day." _Suddenly she saw someone familiar coming toward the bookstore. _"Maxwell! What's he doing here?" _Maxwell opened the bookstore door and searched for Sandy. He was holding something in his hand.

"Maxwell, I'm over here if you're looking for me." Sandy said as she waved.

"I need to talk to you!" Maxwell said in a loud stern voice, unlike his usual calm and sweet tone. "Come with me." Maxwell grabbed Sandy's wrist and started to walk away. Maxwell stopped after a couple of minutes.

"Maxwell? What's wrong?" Sandy asked, confused.

Maxwell took a deep breath and then turned around and stared at Sandy. "This is what's wrong!" Maxwell threw down a magazine onto the ground. The wind flipped a few pages and stopped at a page where a girl was in a sunflower field. And that girl was Sandy.

Sandy's secret was figured out by Maxwell. "Maxwell… I meant to tell you… I really did!"

"No you didn't." Maxwell said quietly as he looked at the magazine, that was on the ground. "No you didn't! You were going to hide it from me, didn't you!" Maxwell looked at Sandy.

"I-I…" Sandy was speechless.

"I even told you I didn't like models before I knew your name!" Maxwell yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Maxwell. Yes, I was trying to hide my secret from you… but the only reason why I did that is because…" Sandy looked at Maxwell with teary eyes. "It's because I wanted to be with you!"

Maxwell slowly walked toward Sandy and then pinned her against the wall. "Do you want me to tell you why I dislike… no… hate models?" Maxwell asked quietly.

Sandy nodded slowly.

"When I was younger… my mother was a model." Maxwell explained. "She was beautiful… and young. My mother… gave birth to me when she was sixteen. Since she was young, she was still popular after having a child."

"Maxwell…" Sandy said under her breath.

"My father, mother and I lived together, happily. And I wanted that to last forever, but that didn't happen."

_FLASHBACK_

"_Why can't you be home at a decent hour!" A male voice yelled._

"_I can't help it when I have jobs offering to me!" A female voice yelled._

_Outside the room was a little young boy, Maxwell, crying to himself. "Mom! Dad! Please don't fight!" He cried._

_END FLASHBACK_

"They'd fight everyday. And it was mostly because of mother's modeling career." Maxwell hadtears coming from his eye. "And then… it got worse."

FLASHBACK

"_Mommy? When are you and daddy going to stop fighting?" Little Maxwell asked as he was tucked into bed._

"_Maxwell. Mommy is going to go outside for fresh air. Maxwell, don't come looking for me." Maxwell's mother said as she left the room._

_Morning_

"_Mommy?" Maxwell said quietly as he walked down the stairs. _

_**Don't come looking for me**_

_Those words suddenly hit him. "Mommy!" Maxwell said as he carried his teddy bear outside. It was snowing heaving and little Maxwell couldn't run for a long time. He suddenly tripped and fell. "Mommy… please come home. I miss you."_

END FLASHBACK

"I'm afraid that I'm going to lose someone that I care for!" Maxwell yelled. It started to snow. Maxwell looked at the sky. "Great. It's snowing, just like the day my mother left."

"Maxwell, I'm sorry." Sandy said as she hugged Maxwell.

"You're going to leave me too, huh? Cause of your modeling job. Most models give up everything, even their love ones for their jobs. That's why I hate them, including my mother."

Sandy looked at Maxwell.

"I don't want to see you either." Maxwell said with a cold glare. "I don't **ever **want to see you again. You're going to break my heart, just like _she _did."

Sandy started at Maxwell. "I'm sorry." She said quietly and then ran off.

"_You're running away too. Is it because you're mad? Or is it because… it's true?" _Maxwell thought.

Sandy was running as fast as she can. After a couple of minutes she stopped to catch her breath. "_Where's your usual smile Maxwell? Do you want me to help mend your heart? You wouldn't let me, would you? I'll tell you why I'm running away. I'm running away because… I'm scared…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 9! I was in a majoy writer's block and the chapter didn't turn out how I planned. Oh well... _

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for supporting me!


	10. Chapter 10

"_You're running away **too**. Is it because you're **mad**? Or is it because… it's t**rue**?" Maxwell thought._

"_Where's your usual **smile**? Do you want me to **mend** you heart? You **wouldn't** let me would you? I'll tell you why I'm **running away**… I'm running away because… I'm **scared**…"_

OoOOOOoOOOoOOoOOOoOOOOOOOOOoooOoOOOOoOOOoOOoOOOoOOOOOOOOOoooOoOOOOoOOOoOOoOOOoOOOOOOOOOooo

Please Enjoy Chapter 10 of Life has Choices!

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Hamtaro_**

OoOOOOoOOOoOOoOOOoOOOOOOOOOoooOoOOOOoOOOoOOoOOOoOOOOOOOOOooo

Sandy watching the sunset as she leaned against the same bridge: when Maxwell saved her from the bike. Sandy brushed snow off her hair and then stared at the frozen river. The river, where Sandy and Maxwell both fell in while Maxwell was saving her.

Sandy sighed and said to herself, "Everything just reminds me of you… But…"

"_I don't **ever **want to see your face again."_

"What am I going to do?" Sandy sighed.

"You shouldn't sigh. It takes a little bit of life out of you every time you do." A male voice said.

Sandy looked up and saw that it was Josh. "Josh…"

"Hey, you don't look yourself today." He said worriedly.

"Oh. Sorry."

"You should go home. You look tired." Josh insisted.

"Josh, what was it like when you were rejected by Bijou?" Sandy asked while looking at Josh with lifeless eyes.

"It was painful, but I took it in." Josh said as he stared at the sky. "But it didn't mean I gave up. I still like Bijou."

"Oh." Sandy stared at her feet. "At least now you get to concentrate on finding new love."

"No." Josh said as he shook his head. "I decided to go finish college."

Sandy looked at him again. "What?"

"I'm going back to Oxford on the 31st to continue studying on becoming a doctor." Josh smiled. "It's the day after your competition, right?"

"Yeah, at least you have a place to run." Sandy said.

"I'm not running away. I'm going to finish what I started. And who knows, maybe I will find new love." Josh gave Sandy a smile. "You shouldn't run away." Josh said. "Well, I got to go. Bye!" Josh walked away as he waved.

"Bye." Sandy said. "Maybe, I still have a chance with him. I'll call him and talk about it and we can figure it out someway or another." Sandy's eyes were filled with life again.

She quickly ran home and picked up the phone. She was about to press Maxwell's number until she found something under the phone. Another letter with gold letters. Sandy quickly picked it up and started to read.

_To my love:_

_Confession… is a hard thing to do, isn't it? I finally got the courage I needed to tell you that I love you. Another thing stopped me…_

"_**Where are you?" The blonde haired girl asked herself. She was holding a letter with gold letterings. "There he is!" She said happily.**_

_**The brown-haired guy was with some other girl. The girl looked sad and they were talking to each other.**_

"_**I wonder who she is. Maybe she confessed too?" The blonde-haired girl clutched her letter tightly.**_

_**The other girl and the brown-haired guy finally was done talking and hugged.**_

"_**It's just a friendly hug. I'm sure…" The blonde-haired girl thought to herself.**_

_**The girl and the guy looked at each other and then kissed.**_

_**The blonde-haired girl couldn't believe her eyes. She was still watching and she watched the brown-haired guy say 'I love you' to the other girl. The blonde-haired girl couldn't believe it, the man of her dreams was with… someone else.**_

_I first thought, it must be a dream, but I knew that it was reality. I didn't want to accept it. It was my fault that I couldn't tell you that I loved you._

_**The blonde-haired girl was waiting outside of the school campus.**_

"_**You wanted to see me?" The brown-haired guy's friend asked. (The same guy who confessed to her)**_

"_**Yeah" The blonde-haired girl took a deep breath. "I'll go out with you."**_

_I couldn't help it. You were with someone else, and couldn't take all of my feelings inside of me. _

**_The blonde-haired girl was walking with her new boyfriend, but unluckily she ran into the brown-haired guy. "Sorry." She mumbled._**

"**_It's okay." The brown-haired guy said. "Seems like you got a new girl." He said to his friend._**

"_**Yeah, isn't she cute?" The blonde-haired guy said. **_

"**_Yeah" Then the brown-haired guy walked off. _**

_I tried to keep my mind off you. But, my feelings for you still inside me. And nothing can take those feelings out of my heart._

Sandy closed the letter and sighed. "You had the same experience as I had. Only, I guess you're love life is harder on you. You knew that person all your life and I only knew Maxwell for awhile." Sandy looked at the photo of the girl on the wall. She took it down and looked at it. While Sandy was looking at it, another photo fell. Sandy picked it up and couldn't believe her eyes. "It's a picture…of… Maxwell." She looked at the girl's photo again. "You're love was Maxwell all this time?" Sandy fell and started to cry. "I…give…. You win."

OoOOOoOOooOOoOOoOooOOOoooOooooOooOOoOoOOoooOOooOOoOOooooOo

At Maxwell's place

Maxwell was sitting in his dining while sipping on his coffee. He suddenly leaned back uncomfortably. "Why did I do that! She was the best thing that happened in my life." Maxwell decided to take a walk outside to take his mind off of Sandy. It started to snow again.

Maxwell suddenly heard his name being called out. He looked around for the person who was calling for him, and then he saw Sandy.

"Maxwell!" Sandy called out. She had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Sandy…" Maxwell ran after her and finally they were in front of each other. "Sandy, I-I'm so sorry…"

"Maxwell… I'm not in the mood to hear that right now!" Sandy was about to fall and Maxwell caught her. She held onto Maxwell tightly. "I have so much stress in my mind. I can't calm myself down and I'm so tired!" Sandy looked at Maxwell in teary eyes. "I also lost…"

"I'm sorry for giving you so much stress. I-I…" Before Maxwell could finish, Sandy fell unconscious. He looked at her soft face and brushed a strand of hair that was covering her face. "I'm so glad that you're the complete opposite of my mother."

Maxwell put Sandy on his back and piggybacked her to his home. He gently laid Sandy on his bed. He laid his hand on Sandy's head, she had a fever.

Sandy slowly opened her eyes. "Maxwell?" She whispered.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently. "I'll go get a wet towel." Maxwell started to leave, but he felt a light tug on his sleeve. "Sandy…"

"Please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone again." Sandy begged Maxwell. "Please…" She said with pleading eyes. Maxwell nodded and Sandy fell back asleep.

Maxwell sat next to Sandy. "It seems like I've known you all my life." Maxwell lightly kissed on Sandy's forehead. "I'm not worthy for you. I yelled at you, I told I didn't want to see you, I pushed you away… out of my life. But you… still searched for me, looking for an entrance." Maxwell smiled. "I love you Sandy."

"_Mommy, please come home… I miss you."_

_While little Maxwell said that, his mother was looking from afar: the direction of her house. "Maxwell… I'm so sorry."_

_**The next morning**_

"_Mama?" Maxwell called out for his mother. "Are you home?" Then he suddenly remembered that she left. "That's right, Mommy left me last night." Tears started to fall of Maxwell's eyes. "MAMA!"_

"Everyday, I'd hope that my mother would return to me. I was wrong to think that." Maxwell told particularly no one.

Sandy slowly woke up again. "Maxwell?" Sandy sat up. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It's really no big deal." Maxwell sat down and relaxed.

There a long silence.

"I-I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have compared you to my mother." Maxwell said. "Will you forgive me and give me another chance?"

Sandy smiled and nodded. "Of course, I should've told you that I modeled."

"No you didn't. I should've have entered your private life."

"No, you're allowed to. I want you to learn more about me." Sandy said in a weak voice. "Ask me anything." _"Even though I can't love Maxwell, I can still talk to him, right?" _Sandy thought to herself.

"I'll ask you later. You should rest now. You have a fever." Maxwell said quietly.

"Kay." Sandy closed her eyes and relaxed in a long time.

OoOOooOOooOooOooOoooooOOoOOoOOoOooOOooOoOOoooOOoOOOOOooOOo

Sandy rubbed her eyes and then realized she wasn't where she was supposed to me.

"Oh yeah, Maxwell took me to his house last night." Sandy looked at Maxwell who fell asleep on his chair. Sandy got up and went up to Maxwell. "Thanks for last night." Sandy started to walk away until she felt someone wrap their arms around her. "Maxwell?"

"Sandy, I'm so glad that you're alright." Maxwell hugged her tighter. "I was so worried."

Sandy released herself from his grip. "I should get going, thanks for taking caring of me last night. I'll see you later."

Maxwell smiled is warm smile again and nodded. "I'll see you again."

Sandy smiled back and left Maxwell's home.

_Bring Bring_

Sandy took out her cell phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hello? Sandy? It's Jon."_

"Jon, hi!"

"_Sandy, can you come to my office today. There's something you need to know."_

"Okay. See you there." Sandy hung her phone. "I wonder why he needs me." Sandy walked to Crystal Palace's building. She quickly went inside and to Jon's office.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." Jon said from the inside.

"You wanted to see me Jon?" Sandy asked. "Oh, Josh is here too."

"Sandy, sit down." Jon insisted.

"Thanks." Sandy said as she sat down. "Does this have to do with my job?" Sandy asked.

"No." Jon said. "It has to do with…"

"With your past." Josh interrupted. "First of all, have you found letters in your house lately?" Josh asked seriously.

"Yes." Sandy said interested. "The ones that has _To My Love _on the envelopes? Who's the writer?"

"We'll answer that later. You know Maxwell Noppo, right?" Jon asked.

"Yes." Sandy said surprised.

"He's my son." Jon said.

"And my half-brother." Josh said.

"What? But… Maxwell and you have different last names…" Sandy said.

"Yes, he does. He decided to take in his mother's last name, Noppo, instead of Torinan." Jon explained.

"So that means, Jon, did you remarry after your first wife left?" Sandy asked.

"Yes, and that's how I got Josh. I guess Maxwell told you about his history and about his mother."

"Yes, but I still want to know who those people are in the letter." Sandy said a little impatiently.

"We'll get to the point." Jon said as he leaned back. "You have a right to know this."

"You see, the writer of those letters is Maxwell." Josh said.

"What?" Sandy said surprised.

"Maxwell was writing those letters to you, Sandy. He used to be the owner of that house before he moved." Josh explained.

"We found those letters and a picture of a girl on the wall. That girl on the wall is you, when you were in high school." Jon said.

"What!" Sandy said, unbelieving. "I thought it was a girl writing those letters to a guy all this time, but it was Maxwell writing those letters to me…"

"I know it's hard to believe, but you're his high school crush. I guess you never noticed…" Jon said.

"But!" Sandy yelled. "Maxwell didn't seem to know who the girl in the picture was either. He could've just told me…"

"You see…" Jon started to explain. "Maxwell lost his memory when he fell from the fourth floor of his apartment after high school. He was lucky to live but he lost all his memory except his about his mother. I guess he forgot about you too." Jon played around with his pen. "I'm sorry."

"Also, this is the last letter he wrote to you before he lost his memory." Josh said as he handed Sandy the letter

"Thanks." Sandy said as he took the letter. The same letter that says 'To My Love' on the envelope. "I'm also sorry for not noticing your son and brother. Please forgive me."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. Now, you probably want to be alone for awhile." Jon said.

"Yes, thank you for forgiving me." Sandy said as she stood up. She tried to hide her confusion with a smile. "I'll see you and Josh in a week. My competition is then. Bye!"

Sandy left the building and started to walk home. "It was Maxwell who wrote me the letters, but why can't I remember him?"

THE PAST OF MAXWELL'S LOVE part I

Six year-old Maxwell was walking to his preschool class until he saw a little girl who fell and was crying. He walked up to her and handed her a bandage he had.

"Here. Don't cry." Maxwell said as he handed her the band-aid.

"Thanks." The little girl wiped a tear. She smiled a little and stood up. "I'm Sandy from Ms. Shawpsire's (Shropshire's: Sandy's too young to say it right) class."

Maxwell blush a little because she smiled so brightly. "I'm Maxwell. From Ms. McMiller's class."

"I got to go Maxwell. Bye!" Sandy said as she ran off.

"Bye." Maxwell said as he waved. _"She's cute."_

_**5 years later**_

10 year-old Maxwell was having lunch with his friends until he saw familiar face walk pass by. "_Sandy…" _He hasn't seen her since preschool, which was four years ago.

"Hey." One of his friends called out for him. "Are you going to eat that sandwich?"

"No." Maxwell handed his friend his sandwich. "Do you know that girl over there?" Maxwell asked as he pointed Sandy's direction.

"Yeah, her name's Sandy. Why? Did you fall for her? You're only ten, man!" His friend joked.

"No." Maxwell said. "She seemed familiar."

**In Their Classes**

"Hi. I'm Sandy." Sandy said as she sat next to Maxwell.

"I'm Maxwell."

"You look familiar. Have I met you before?" Sandy asked.

"No." Maxwell lied. "I don't think we have."

"I guess. You see, when I was younger, this boy named Maxwell helped me out. He put a band-aid on my knee when I got hurt." Sandy said happily. "I haven't seen him since."

"Yeah" Maxwell studied his math book, which was quite boring. _"She still remembers, and it's been four years!"_

After several months pass, Maxwell learned that his father remarried and had a new child. Also, Maxwell was going to leave town.

"I'll miss you guys. You're my best friends." Maxwell said to his friends.

"Yeah, we'll miss you too. Write soon," One of his friends said.

"Sure." Maxwell got into the carbut someone called out to him. "Sandy..."

"Maxwell you dummy! You should've said that you're leaving! Now..." Sandy started to cry. "I won't be able to see you again!"

"Don't worry Sandy. I'll make sure that I'll come back to this town." Maxwell handed Sandy a red headband. "I wanted to give this to you. It's a good-bye gift."

"Thank you." Sandy said as she put on the headband. "Bye!" Sandy said with a weak smile.

Maxwell waved and got into the car. _"The first girl I liked. I'm sorry Sandy if I can't keep my promise..."_

_**7 years later**_

Maxwell moved back to his hometown last summer and was starting school today as a high school senior.

"So this is where my science class is." Maxwell said as he entered. He sat down only to find a familiar face. _"Sandy..." _She was wearing the same headband Maxwell gave to her when they were little.

"So, I guess you're my new lab partner, huh?" Sandy asked.

"I guess so…" Maxwell looked down at his book. "Do you like science?"

"Yeah…. But it can be boring sometimes, I rather be in Reading." Sandy answered while she was smiling. "Hey, you really look familar. You never said who you were."

"I...I'm Maxwell."

"Nice to meet you Maxwell. I'm Sandy."

THE PAST OF MAXWELL'S LOVE will be continued in chapter 11

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: (for people who are confused about the letter thing): I'll try to explain it again. The writer of the letter is Maxwell, who was writing it to Sandy. If you read over the letter's again, it never shows if a girl/guy was writing it to a guy/girl. Sandy was just imagining the blond-haired girl and the brown-haired guy. (since there was a picture of a girl in her living room) But the picture in the living room is actually Sandy. Maxwell was in love with Sandy since he was very little but he lost his memory. He wrote the letters while he was a senior high school student. Chapter 11 will be dedicated on Maxwell's high school love. (If you're stilll confused, PM me and I will try to explain it more clearly)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Thanks for reading chapter 10! Also thanks for the reviews in chapter 9. _**

**_The reviewers were:_**

The Bunny Queen

cappyandpashy4ever

Mel-Girl

Ringa-Ham

Once-Upon-A-Rainy-Day

angel73

Capybara 773

Ham-Kelly

sparkleshine101

Crystalgurl101


	11. Chapter 11

_She was still the same after seven years. I haven't seen her in seven… seven years. She was still wearing the same red headband I gave her when I was still ten. Her red hair is… beautiful. Her eyes glisten with light… Sandy…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro**_

(A/N: There's a bonus story after 'the past of maxwell's love part II, please enjoy)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE PAST OF MAXWELL'S LOVE PART II

"It's raining pretty hard." Maxwell said as he looked outside of the classroom window.

Sandy was waiting outside for the rain to stop. She watched the rain drops fall with amusement.

"_Sandy…" _Maxwell thought. "_Guess she can't go home, she doesn't have an umbrella." _Maxwell looked at his small black umbrella. "I don't mind getting wet. I should let her…" Maxwell walked to the doorway and took out his umbrella. "All I have to do his ask if she wants me to walk her home." He started to walk toward her.

"Hey Sandy!" One of Sandy's friends called out to her. "You going home?"

Maxwell stopped in his tracks in front of the door.

"Yeah, but it's raining so hard. I don't really want to get wet before my competition tonight." Sandy explained.

"We can share mine." Sandy's friend said as she opened her white umbrella. "Let's go!"

"Kay!" Sandy and her friend started to leave the school as they laughed and walked through the puddles.

Maxwell watched Sandy leave with her friend from the inside of the school. "It was only a door stopping me. Why couldn't I just push this door." Maxwell touched the handle of the door. "I'm such a wimp."

Maxwell sat down at his seat. He watched Sandy talk to her friends on the other side of the room. Maxwell took out his glasses but then Sandy started to pass by him.

"I don't like guys with glasses. It makes them look dorky." Twinkle said. "And a guy's hair is important too."

"Sure." Sandy agreed. "I want my guy to be awesome."

Maxwell slowly put his glasses back into his bag (A/N: Maxwell wears glasses when he reads or to look at the board, in my story that is) "I guess I should change a little too."

**Later that Night**

"I haven't worn contacts in awhile. But…" Maxwell put the contact in his eye. "God, these contacts are going to be annoying."

Maxwell walked into the barber shop and was greeted by a barber. "Welcome to Bob's Barber. How can we help you?"

"I'd like a haircut." Maxwell answered the barber.

"Okay, come this way please." The barber led Maxwell to a seat. "Do you want a trim?"

"No, I want a new hair style, maybe layers?" Maxwell said.

"Sure thing. Do want to lighten your hair color for only two dollars more?" The barber asked as he started cutting Maxwell's hair.

"Yeah. Naturally though." Maxwell said.

"Okay."

Maxwell walked into class with his new haircut and without his glasses. Couple of his friends walked up to him.

"What the heck did you do to yourself?" One of his friends asked.

"I just thought change was good." Maxwell said as he took his seat. "Why? Is it bad?"

"No, you just look… different." Then his friends left.

Maxwell was quietly reading his green book until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to find one of Sandy's friends in front of him. "Did you cut your hair?" She asked.

"Well duh." A different girl said. She was one of Sandy's closest friends named Olivia. "Can't you tell it's different?" She told her friend. "I think your new hairstyle is hot." Olivia told Maxwell.

"Thanks…" Maxwell said quietly. He just couldn't find the right words to say.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sandy said as she came over.

"Look, Maxy got a new haircut." Olivia said. "What do you think?"

"Sorry, I haven't noticed…" Sandy stopped to think. "It's… nice."

After that short conversation, Maxwell started to talk to Sandy's friends, hoping that she'll talk to him. Maxwell would try to find a why to interest Sandy into him. One day, Maxwell found a note in his locker. It read: _Please meet me in the back of the school at 2:00. It's important. _And it was signed by Olivia.

"I wonder what she wants from me." Maxwell looked at his watch. "I should go see her if it's urgent." Maxwell got his stuff and headed outside. What he didn't like is that, to get to the back of the school, he had to pass the gym where Sandy practices. "_Please, don't let me run into her today._"

When he got there, Olivia was already waiting. "You came!" She yelled.

"Yeah. What was so important that you had to call me here?" Maxwell asked.

"It's just that…" Olivia looked at Maxwell. "I really like you! Please go out with me!"

"What?" Maxwell said under his breath. _"This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't… I can't… I only like Sandy."_

"I liked you ever since you moved here. I just couldn't get myself to talk to you. Please… please go out with me!" Olivia practically yelled.

"I-I…" Before Maxwell finished, Olivia ran to Maxwell and kissed him softly on the lips. He pushed her away, wide-eyed. "What are you doing?" Suddenly, Maxwell heard a voice. It was Sandy. _"Sandy! Please, that she didn't see me."_

Sandy looked pretty shocked. "I didn't know you guys liked each other." Sandy paused for a moment but then smiled. "I guess you guys look cute together." Then she ran back into the gym, maybe… just maybe… with tears in her eyes.

Maxwell looked at Olivia with a frown.

"I guess I'll take that as a no." Olivia started to walk away.

Maxwell grabbed Olivia's wrist to stop her. "I'll…I'll think about it." Then he let go.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she smiled and then left.

Maxwell sat down on the bench and leaned back. "_I couldn't help myself to see her sad. Olivia's… just a friend. And… I only like Sandy." _Maxwell looked up into the sky. "What's wrong with me?"

The Next Day

"All I have to do is ask Sandy to talk to me." Maxwell clutched his letter, the same letter with gold letters. "And give her this." Maxwell searched the whole school looking for Sandy. "Where is she?" Then he finally found her. "Sandy…"

Sandy was with another person…. another guy… He had red hair just like Sandy and brown eyes. Maxwell hid behind the tree while he listened to the conversation.

"_I really shouldn't but I really need to talk to Sandy." _Maxwell thought.

"Sandy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make such a scene." The red-haired guy said.

"I know." Sandy sobbed. "But… I… don't know if I want to go out with you anymore." Sandy said.

"_Sandy has a boyfriend? But…" _

"Please Sandy; I won't do anything like that ever again. I promise." Then the guy gently hugged Sandy. "I love you, and there's no one else on this earth I love more."

"That's… so sweet." Sandy said as she hugged him back. "I love you too."

"_What? Sandy no! I'm the one who loves you more!"_

Then Sandy and the red-haired guy looked at each other and smiled. They leaned in and kissed softly on the lips. Then they started to hug again warmly.

Maxwell couldn't take it anymore. He started to run. _"I'm always running away. I can never… stand up to what I want. I'm such a weakling…"_

"You wanted to see me?" Olivia asked as she walked up to Maxwell.

"Yeah…um…" Maxwell sighed. "I'll go out with you."

Olivia smiled widely and jumped into Maxwell's arms. "Oh Maxy!"

"Oh Olivia." Maxwell said without any expression. "Let's go."

As they walked together Maxwell ran into Sandy's boyfriend. "Hey. You're Noppo, right?"

Maxwell slowly nodded.

"I need to talk to you outside." Sandy's boyfriend started to walk away.

"Sure." Maxwell let go of Olivia who had her arms wrapped around Maxwell. He followed Sandy's boyfriend outside. "What is it?"

"You like Sandy, don't you?" He asked.

"_Yes! I love her more than you!" _Maxwell thought. "No. She's just a classmate."

"Don't lie. It's written all over your face." He threw a fist at Maxwell and Maxwell fell backwards. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!"

Maxwell slowly got up holding his face. "I don't like your girlfriend. I'm going out with Olivia." Maxwell said meekly.

"I don't care! If you try to impress her or anything, I'll kill you!" The red-haired guy started to slowly walk away. Then he turned his back again. "Don't talk to her ever, either. I don't care if it's just a friendly conversation." Then he started to walk away again.

_That's how I stopped talking to Sandy. I'm such a wimp. I can't even show my own feelings to the one I love. I sat down on my desk and started writing letters. I'll probably never give them too you. This is the only way I can talk to you. Even if you say hi to my in the hallway, I ignore you. I'm an idiot… You slowly started to disappear from my life..._

In the dark room, Maxwell looked through his photos. He was holding one that had a picture of Maxwell and Sandy when they were ten-years-old. _"I should've become friends with you then… I should've…" _Maxwell went to his balcony as he held the photo. He looked at the picture; they were partners for a field trip back then. Then suddenly the wind blew the photo out of Maxwell's hand. _"No! That's the only photo I have of Sandy with me!"_

Maxwell tried to reach the photo and leaned out of the railing. Maxwell grabbed the photo but the next thing you could hear was ambulance sirens and police officers. Maxwell has fallen from the fourth floor of the building. The emergency crew hurried and carried him away to the hospital.

"Doctor, is he going to be okay?" Josh asked as the doctor came of the room.

"The good news is that he survived, he only fell from the fourth floor. But, he lost most of his memories." The doctor explained. "He probably doesn't remember you or anyone else."

Jon and Josh stood next to Maxwell's bed. Then he finally woke up. Jon and Josh's face expression lighten up. "Maxwell. Are you okay?" Jon asked.

Maxwell looked at Jon with a blank expression. "Who are you?" Maxwell tilted his head like a little boy. "Who are you, mister?"

END OF THE PAST OF MAXWELL'S LOVE-------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I'm sorry that the 'end of maxwell's love' was a little boring. The events were exactly the same as the ones in the letter so I didn't know what to do to make it more interesting. So I decided to stop when Maxwell lost his memory. I promise to make the next chapter a lot better.

**Bonus Story (A/N: Forgotten Memories a story told by Maxwell's mothers point of view)**

Forgotten Memories

_My name is Amber Noppo. Please listen to my tale. It was a beautiful autumn afternoon… I had my first child when I was sixteen. The father of my child and I decided to raise the child together. We wanted the child to receive both our care and support. The child was everything to me, the one reason why I was living._

"My little child… I love you so." Amber said as she rocked the child to sleep. Then she gently carried him to the crib and lied him down. She gently stroked the child's hair and smiled. "I will do anything for you…"

_It was story that night and it wouldn't stop raining. Then suddenly lightning cracked and my child woke up because he was scared._

"Hush my darling. It's only lightning." Amber said as she held her child. She started to sing a lullaby to calm the child.

_**Mother is going to shore to collect sea shells**_

_**The child is alone watching the house himself**_

_**The ocean waves are singing a lullaby**_

_**Singing with the waves the child fell asleep**_

_Usually, my child would calm down after I sang, but that night it was different. He wouldn't stop crying until his father came. I handed Maxwell to him and he calmed down. I thought 'I'm not a suitable mother for him. I'm not good enough…'_

"Jon, could you hand me the bottle? I think out little Maxy's hungry right now." Amber said as she held her child in her arms.

"Our child is growing up pretty fast, isn't he?" Jon asked as he handed Amber the bottle.

"Yes!" Amber said happily. "And I'm so happy he is."

_But, I'll always try my best to be the best mother I can be. Just seeing my little child to smile is a blessing for me. Not everything in life can be perfect._

_Day after day, my son would slowly start to grown. One step at a time he became a healthy fit child. My modeling career was becoming successful at the small company. I named it Crystal Palace; I wanted it to be a place where it would be successful together as a family._

Amber was sitting on a chair while her son, Maxwell, was playing with his toys.

"Mama?" Five year-old Maxwell called for his mother.

Amber looked up with blank eyes. "What is it honey?"

"Are you sick? You don't seem to be doing well." Maxwell asked.

"I'm fine." Amber said as she sighed. "I'm just tired after all the work I had to do yesterday."

"Oh then, maybe you should go rest." Maxwell said as he went back playing with his toys.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Mama? Will you play with me?" Maxwell said as he handed his mother a red block. "You can help me make a castle."

Amber smiled and nodded. She sat down on the floor with her son. "When has he grown this much? Well, I guess I didn't notice because I was working on my career." Amber thought to herself.

"Mama, pass me the green block." Maxwell said as he pointed at the block.

"Sure." Amber said as she handed her son a block. "You're building's beautiful honey."

"Thanks mama!" Maxwell smiled in content. "You know what?"

"What, honey?" Amber said as she tried to give her son a smiled.

"Mama always looks better smiling." Maxwell said as he put a yellow block on top of his building. "That's I love it when mama smiles and laughs. It makes me warm inside. When you smile, the people around you will be at ease." Maxwell said contently at his big words.

Amber couldn't believe the words she was hearing from her son. At such a young age he figured out something his mother couldn't' for the last years. "Okay." Amber said as she grinned. I'll smile and laugh more."

Amber watched the whole time Maxwell played.

"Will you play with me again?" Maxwell said suddenly.

Amber looked stunned but then nodded. "Sure, we'll play tomorrow night after I come home from work."

"Okay! I can't wait! It's a promise mama!" Maxwell said eagerly.

_My husband and I were on a tight schedule. I would run Crystal Palace in the day and Jon would run it at the night. We'd take turns looking after Maxwell. My main goal right now is to become a successful model while being a good mother. That was my goal… but I mad the wrong choice._

"Maxwell, it's time for you to sleep, now." Jon said as he held Maxwell's hand.

"But!" Maxwell yelled. "Mama promised me that she'll play with me tonight!" Maxwell looked down at the floor. "I wanted to play with her and see her smile like the other day…"

"Honey, it's getting late. Maybe you'll be able to see your mother tomorrow morning." Jon explained to his son. "I'm sure mama wouldn't want to see such a tired son."

"Okay." Maxwell followed his father up the stairs and into his own small room. Maxwell climbed into the bed and tucked himself. "Good night papa."

"Good night son." Jon said as she slowly closed the door.

Maxwell looked at his ceiling and tried to fall asleep. He sang to himself until he heard a noise.

"Mama must be home! Maybe she'll play with me." Maxwell jumped out of bed and walked downstairs. But all Maxwell heard was screaming and yelling from the other room.

"Why can you come home at a decent time!" Jon yelled at his wife.

"I can't help it if there's jobs offered to me! The day as more work to do than the night." Amber yelled back.

Maxwell was listening from the other room and was crying to himself. "Mama! Papa! Please stop fighting!"

"Okay, I'm getting sick at yelled at you every single night." Amber yelled from the other room.

"I wouldn't be the one who's talking. Who's the one who promised Maxwell that you'll play with him?"

"I-I…" Amber looked down at her feet and then fell down. "Maxwell…" Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"You should take care of him better. "Then Jon grabbed his jacket. "I'm going to work."

Amber couldn't get up onto her feet. "Maxwell… what kind of mother am I? Why was my goal to become a successful model when I can't even keep a promise to my own son?" Amber said as she held herself.

"Mama!" Maxwell said as he ran to the room where his mother was. "Please don't cry."

"Maxwell." Amber said as she held her son. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"It's okay mama as long as you don't cry." Maxwell said to his mother.

"Okay." Amber said as she wiped a tear. "Let's go sleep." Amber said as she held Maxwell's tiny hand. She tucked him into bed.

"Mama? When are you and papa going to stop fighting?" Maxwell asked.

"Maxwell. Mommy is going to go outside for fresh air. Maxwell, don't come looking for me." Maxwell's mother said as she left the room.

_I couldn't trust myself anymore with Maxwell. He was innocent and clear-minded and I'm not fit to be a mother. I'll smear him with my dirt of selfishness. I decided to run away. Oh God, I made the wrong choice._

After couple of hours, Maxwell still couldn't sleep, so he decided to go next to his mother. "Mama?" Maxwell opened the master room's door. "Mama? Are you in there?" Maxwell went to the bed and found that no one was there. The suddenly, it hit him.

_**Don't come looking for me…**_

"Mama… she wouldn't have." Maxwell said as he ran out the door. "Mama! Mama!" Maxwell yelled. Maxwell looked for his mother as he carried his teddy bear outside. It was snowing heavily and little Maxwell couldn't run for a long time. He suddenly tripped and fell. "Mommy… please come home. I miss you."

Maxwell stood up and brushed the snow from his clothes. "MAMA!"

Amber was staring at the direction of her home. "Maxwell, I'm sorry. I can't hurt you anymore, please forget about me." Then Amber started to walk away, steeping in the pure white snow, leaving dirty tracks in its place.

_**Mother is going to shore to collect sea shells**_

_**The child is alone watching the house himself**_

_**The ocean waves are singing a lullaby**_

_**Singing with the waves the child fell asleep**_

_**The child lying in bed Sleeping sounding**_

**_The seagulls crying her heart is worried_**

_**Picking up her shell basket Carrying it tightly**_

_**Mother is on the dirt road Running to her child**_

_(A/N: This lullaby was sung to me when I was little. Just a little note that I didn't write this song)_

End of 'Forgotten Memories'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading Life has Choices Chapter 11. Also I'd like to thank my reviewers.

The Bunny Queen

sparkleshine101

Ham-Kelly

Capybara 773

Ringa Ham

Mel-girl

cappyandpashy4ever

Crystalgurl101

angel73

Once-Upon-A-Rainy-Day

I'll try to update my next chapter as soon as I can!


	12. Chapter 12

_The snow was melting… The cold, bitter season's gone. Spring's finally blooming…_

Jewel looked out the window, and then she put her hand on the cold window. She breathed on it to make a fog. Jewel carefully drew a heart on her window, and then the fog disappeared along with her heart. "If only my feelings for Josh will disappear too." Jewel flipped her long black hair and then left the room as she slipped on her white jacket.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro

* * *

**_

"Man, no one's coming to the book store these days…." Sandy said as she stared out the shop window. "And, I'm pretty tired after all that practicing yesterday night."

"_Sandy! Make your leg higher!" Pashmina coached._

"_Twirl your ribbon more gracefully!" _

"_Don't look so stiff!"_

"Pashmina's so strict sometimes. Everything has to be perfect." Sandy said as she laid her head down on the counter. "I'm sure no one's going to mind if I nap a little…

OoOOoOOoOOOOOOoOOooOooOOoooOooOOoOOooOOoOoOooooOOOoo

Jewel looked up at the clear blue sky then she covered herself from the blinding sun. "It's bright." Jewel kept on walking the empty street. As she looked at the store windows, something caught her eye. "It's Sandy!" Jewel beamed.

Jewel entered the empty bookstore, only to find Sandy sleeping on her job. She walked over to her. "Sandy? Are you awake?" Jewel asked to the sleeping Sandy.

"Huh? Who's there?" Sandy asked with one eye opened. Then she suddenly stood up and shouted, "Jewel! Hi! What are you doing here?" Sandy squealed.

"I was just wandering around the neighborhood. Are you still on your shift when no one's here?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah, I'm on a double shift, I covering for Twinkle, she said she had to go somewhere." Sandy explained.

"Oh, are you friendly with her?"

"I guess, I talked to her once in a while. Here, I'll take this shift off early if you wanna hang out."

"No, it's okay!" Jewel said as she smiled. "I had to go somewhere anyway." Jewel started to leave.

"Okay, bye Jewel! Make sure to come see me in my competition!" Sandy smiled back.

"Sure!" Jewel then left the bookstore. As she left, Jewel bumped into someone. "Sorry."

"Jewel? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

Jewel looked up with her soft pink eyes and it started to twinkle. "Maxwell! How are you?"

Maxwell smiled. "I'm fine, what about you, Jewel?"

"I'm great! Are you here to go to the bookstore?" Jewel asked.

"Yeah."

"Maxwell!" A voice called.

Maxwell turned around. "Josh! What took you so long?"

"Sorry bro, I was getting some food." Josh said as he showed Maxwell a hamburger wrapper. Then Josh turned his head and smiled. "Hey Jewel."

Jewel looked down and blushed. "Hi."

"I'm going to go see Sandy. I'll see you guys later." Maxwell said as he walked off.

Josh turned back to Jewel, who was leaning against the street lamp. "Jewel, do you want to go out someplace?" Josh asked, unsurely.

"Uh…" Jewel started. _"He's only asking me because I'm his friends. That's right, it's a friend thing."_ Jewel thought to herself. "Sure! Why not!" Jewel said with a bright smile.

Josh blushed as Jewel smiled at him. _"I never noticed how pretty Jewel is. Her beautiful black hair stands out of the snow. It seems like she's the tiny brink of light in this cold neighborhood." _Josh thought. "Okay, where do you want to go?"

Jewel thought for a moment and then smiled. "There's this one place I want to go to before anywhere else! Let's go!" Jewel started to run.

Josh blushed and frowned. "_I'm not starting to like her, of course not; the only one I truly love is Bijou." _

_OoooOoooOooOOooOoOOoOOoOOoOOOooOooOoOoOoOOooOoOo_

Maxwell entered the small bookstore and looked around. He saw Sandy gently sleeping on the counter and walked toward her.

"Sandy" Maxwell whispered to Sandy's ear. "Sandy? Are you awake?" Then Maxwell gave a slight kiss on Sandy's cheek.

Sandy suddenly woke up and turned bright red. "Maxwell! What are you doing here?"

Maxwell smiled, "I just dropped by. What were you doing sleeping on your job?"

"I… uh… I'm just tired, that's all." Sandy said.

"Okay then. When does your shift end?" Maxwell asked.

Sandy glance at her watch. "Oops, I should've closed the store half an hour ago." Sandy quickly took her name tag off and grabbed her light jacket. "Let's go!"

Maxwell followed Sandy as she locked the door. "It's a little chilly out here." Maxwell said.

"Yeah, it was sunny this morning." Sandy said as she shivered. Suddenly she felt warmth around her neck.

"Here, I'll give this to you." Maxwell said as he slipped his scarf onto Sandy. "I don't want you to become sick again."

Sandy lightly blushed. "Thank you." She adjusted the scarf Maxwell had given her. "Did you knit this?"

"Of course not!" Maxwell laughed. "My mother made it for me when I was five. I can't believe I kept that old thing." Maxwell said as he walked away.

Sandy ran to his side. "Your mother? The one that left you?" Sandy asked quietly.

"Yeah." Maxwell replied.

"Maxwell?" Sandy called for him as she stopped walking.

"Yeah?" Maxwell asked as he turned around.

"What happened to your mother after she left you?" Sandy asked as her head was down. "You don't have to answer."

Maxwell took a deep breath and then smiled gently at Sandy. "She passed away."

Sandy's eyes suddenly widened.

"She died because she overworked. She never gave herself any sleep and ate only a little. But what I regret is that I never seen her after she left me. I only saw her grave."

"_How can he say things like that without hesitating? If that happened to me, I wouldn't tell anyone…" _Sandy thought.

"Sandy? Are you okay?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Sandy said as she beamed and ran toward Maxwell. "Hey! Are you coming to my gymnastics competition tomorrow?"

"Of course!"

_Even though Maxwell has gone through a lot of challenges, he's always thinking positively most of the time… I envy him for that, but I also like him for that. He's the one that always comforts and protects me… He smiles at me so gently and with care. He loved me in the past, and I didn't even know… and now he's here right next to me, it almost seems like… we were meant for each other, and I actually believe that's true…_

_OOooOoooOOoOOoOooOOoOooOOoOooOOoOOoOooOOoOoOOoOoo_

"Good luck Sandy." Bijou said to her friend. It was the day of Sandy's gymnastics competition and everyone was cheering on for Sandy.

"Thanks Bijou. I'm so glad that all of you guys are here!" Sandy exclaimed. As Sandy laughed with her friends she heard someone call for her. As she turned around a big smile covered her face. "Mom!"

"Sandy!" Mrs. Torahamu said as she hugged her daughter. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! Hey Stan!" Sandy said as she went and hugged her twin brother.

"How's my little sister doing? It's been awhile since you did gymnastics."

"I know!"

"Well Sandy, you better get going, you should at least warm up." Sandy's mother told her daughter.

"Okay!" Sandy hurried and ran to the locker room and took out her ribbon and hoop. Suddenly and white envelope with gold letters fell out of her locker. "Huh?"

Sandy picked up the envelope and examined it. "Oh yeah! I met Josh on the way to practice my routine the other day and he handed me this letter!"

"_I found this under all of Maxwell's old stuff." Josh explained. "It's the last letter he wrote to you before he lost his memory." _

"_Thank you." Sandy said as she received the letter. Sandy quickly put it away in her bag and smiled. "I have to go practice now. See you later, Josh!"_

Sandy tore open the envelope and read the letter. After she was done, Sandy clutched the letter tightly and smiled.

"What are you holding?" A girl's voice said. "Let me see that!"

"Twinkle! Hey give me back my letter!" Sandy exclaimed.

Twinkle read the envelope and returned it to Sandy. "It's love letter, huh? From your boyfriend?" Twinkle asked.

"Yeah… an old friend." Sandy explained. "The competition's going to start soon huh?"

"Yeah." Twinkle said as she looked around. "A lot of the girls here are our age. I expected them to be older."

"Really?" Sandy said as she started to stretch her legs. "Why did you need me to cover your shift the other day? You told me you were going to tell me today!"

Twinkle giggled a little and then blushed. "Okay, my boyfriend, asked me to marry him! I can't believe it! It was so romantic." Twinkle said as she held herself.

"The PSAA Rythmetic Gymnastics is starting now." The announcer said. "The first routine the gymnasts are going to perform is the rope routine!"

"Oh, we better get going." Sandy said as she walked off. She looked around at the audience hoping to find **_him._**

(A/N: The italics is the actually letter)

_Sandy,_

_The very first time I met you was back in preschool, I first met you in front of the school, where you were crying and holding your pain. From that moment on, I wanted to hold and protect you…_

"The next talented gymnast that will perform is Sandy Torahamu!" The announcer announced.

Sandy took a deep breath and went to the center of the gym. She held her position for a second and then raised her rope.

_I couldn't help but notice you and I couldn't keep myself from looking at your beautiful eyes. The warmth in your eyes always eased my pain. Your smiled that you gave me was cheerful but caring. It was real genuine smile, not a fake one at all._

"The judges score Sandy's routine with an 8.9! A very good performance Sandy." The announcer said into her mike. "Now please welcome Twinkle Star for her performance!"

Sandy was watching at her rival's performance. "Her movements are so graceful… I wonder if I'll be able to beat her…"

"The judges score Twinkle with a 9.2, which places her in third place so far!"

"Try beating that, Sandy." Twinkle said as she walked pass by.

_At first, all I could do was hand you a bandage and you gave me one of your smiles on me. You were very cute back then, each time I saw you, I knew my face turned red. Even after several years, you still remembered who I was and still remembered my name. Maxwell, when you said it, I felt the attention I wanted from you._

"Sandy ends up with a 9.3! That puts her in fifth place, where Twinkle still holds fourth place!"

_Sandy, I love you. I want to hold you tight in my arms and I want to be with you…. I wanted to tell you that for the longest time, only to cover myself with my coward ness. You may have someone else in your heart, but I will be here waiting and with my arms wide open when you come to me. I promise you. I love you._

_Maxwell_

"This is the last routine for tonight folks! Please give it for Sandy with her ribbon routine. She will need to get a 9.7 or higher to beat Twinkle's total score of 46.4 to win this competition!" The announcer said.

Sandy walked to the middle of the gymand scanned the crowd. She found her mother and Stan, then she saw her two best friends. _"He's not here, is he?"_ Sandy closed her eyes to start her routine and then opened them again. Right in the middle of the audience was the special someone she was looking for. _"Maxwell!"_

Maxwell was giving all his support to Sandy in the crowd. He gave her a warm smile and then waved a little. _"Sandy's so beautiful out there. She's really showing her real talent…. Gymnastics not modeling…"_

"_Maxwell's here… and that's all I need to win this competition!" _Sandy yelled in her mind. Sandy started off by twirling her long red ribbon in the air and then leaped. _"I forgot about him for five years now. And I still didn't know until a couple of days ago…" _Sandy put her leg high in the air, as Pashmina had taught her. Then twirled the ribbon above her head and she walked around for awhile.

"_I started my new memories with you. The good and the bad. But they're still precious memories of you…" _She waved the ribbon around and then did a small summersault as she let the ribbon flows behind her. _"All I want now is to be with you… I don't want to be alone and I also don't want to forget about you again. I don't deserve someone like you." _Sandy threw the ribbon up above her head and then leaped into the air to catch it. _"But, I couldn't help myself from falling in love with you." _Sandy smiled has she grabbed the ribbon and the light glistened in her eyes. She landed perfectly on her feet then slid down into a split. _"I love you. I love you Maxwell."_

"The judges scored Sandy's performance with a 9.9 which means, that makes her our winner of this year's competition! Congratulations Sandy!"

Sandy stood with amazement and couldn't believe her ears. "I won!" She screamed.

"Sandy! Great job!" Mrs. Torahamu said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks mom." Sandy hugged her mother gently and looked up. There was Maxwell leaning against the wall. Sandy smiled at him and he smiled back then he left. _"Thank you Maxwell, for always being there when I need you…"_

_OoOooOOoOOooOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOOOooOOooOOoOOOOooOOoOOo_

"I can't believe you're going to leave us and go to college!" Sandy complained to Josh.

"I couldn't help it," Josh said as he smiled. "But I'll be back as soon as I graduate."

"You have to come real soon!" Pashmina added.

"Yeah…" Bijou said.

Josh smiled at his old love and then turned around to get his luggage into the car. "Well, you guys better get going to the meeting with the Pure Swans."

"Okay. Bye Josh. Be safe." Sandy said as she hugged her friend.

"Bye!" Josh waved to the three girls. "Maybe I'll find someone else." Josh said to himself as he saw Bijou leave. "She's still the one that I love." Josh put his luggage into the car and then a slip of paper fell out. He grabbed it and it read:

_**Josh, please meet me at the park. This is important. Signed Jewel**_

"I wonder what she needs me for." Josh closed the trunk of his car then headed toward the park.

Jewel was sitting on a bench as the wind blew in her face. She tucked her black hair behind her ear as she waited. "Maybe he didn't get my message…"

"Hey…" Josh said as he came behind Jewel. "You said you had something important to tell me."

Jewel stood up and looked into Josh's sapphire eyes. Then she took a deep breath and gave Josh a serious look. "I'm only going to say this once."

"Okay."

"I-I-I'm in love with you!" Jewel screamed. Her cheeks turned red of the embarrassment. "I don't mind if you don't have feelings for me, but please just don't go. Please…" Jewel managed to say. Her voice was getting shaky the more she talked.

Josh was stunned of what Jewel had told him. He looked away from Jewel's attractive eyes with concern. "I do like you, but…" Josh stumbled. "I'm sorry…"

Jewel had tears rolling down her cheeks, just like when she learned that Josh liked Bijou. "Why?" Jewel finally asked.

"My only true love is still Bijou. And I can't stop that feeling still." Josh explained. "That's why I'm going to go to college and take my mind elsewhere. Please forgive me."

Jewel couldn't stop the tears. "I-I…"

"But!" Josh yelled as he walked toward Jewel. "When I come back in a few years, will you give me another chance?" Josh said as he held Jewel's soft face. "I'll definitely come back." Then Josh leaned in and gave a small kiss on Jewel's dry lips. The Josh left.

Jewel held herself as she saw her love go. Then she blushed lightly and touched her lips. "Of course I'll give you another chance." Jewel whispered as she smiled. "I'll always love you Josh."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BRING BRING

"Hello?" Sandy answered her phone.

"_Hello? This is Tyler Boone, one of the judges on last night's competition._"

"Oh! Hello! Is there something I can help you with?"

"_Will you come by my office today? I have some very good news for you_."

"Okay, I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"_Great, bye._"

Sandy hung up her phone and lied down in bed. "I wonder what the judge needs me for…" Sandy quickly dressed and headed out the door.

Sandy knocked on the door to see if the Mr. Boone was there. She heard a 'come in' and went inside. "Hello." Sandy said.

"Hi, please sit down. I'm Tyler Boone like I said. I'm brought you here for a special purpose."

"Yes."

"After yesterday's competition, we were surprised how talented you are Sandy. Your grace and poise with the ribbon and ball."

"Thank you." Sandy whispered. _"Why is he saying all this?"_

"There's a professional coach who wants to coach you. She wants you to travel to Europe to train with her."

"What?" Sandy literally yelled. "But, I…"

"Please let us know by tomorrow Sandy. If you don't take the job, we're going to ask someone else." The judge said. "You may leave."

Sandy left the office and walked outside. _"I can't leave my friends or Maxwell. But… this is what I've always wanted… to be a pro-gymnast." _Sandy stared at the clear blue sky. "I hate choices; but life isn't what it is without them. Life has choices…"

* * *

There you have it! Chapter 12 of Life has Choices! It's finally down to the important choice Sandy's had to make. The title, the summary has come down to this part of the story! I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. I expect maybe 2 more chapters until the story's over. Until then, please wait patiently for my next chapter :) 


	13. Chapter 13

The last chapter of Life has Choices. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro

* * *

_  
Is it better to sacrifice nothing and live a safe life? Or is it better to sacrifice and risk all to live life at the fullest?_

_This is a choice where everyone stops at once in their lives. They just don't know it, but a few people actually stop and think about the consequences and those who stop are the ones who regret the most… whatever choice you make…_

_Go one without think too far about the future. Isn't it better to see what you're doing then to predict what you are not sure about in the future?..._

Sandy slowly walked toward her home and opened the door. To her surprise she found a beautiful bouquet of tulips and daisies lying at her feet. Sandy picked it up and found a card. It read: Congratulations on the gymnastics competition. Signed by Maxwell.

Sandy smiled a little and carried her flowers to the kitchen where she laid them down on the kitchen counter next to her azaleas.

RING RING

Sandy quickly turned around to her phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sandy? It's your mother. I just wanted to see how you're doing?"

"I'm doing fine." Sandy said quietly.

"I'm still so proud about your win. Have you decided on what to do now? Are you still going to work as a model?"

"I actually have no idea. But I'm still thinking about it."

"Oh, okay. Just pick whatever's best for you. I just want you to be happy."

"Okay, thanks mom." Then Sandy hung up and then looked up at the ceiling. "What should I do?" Sandy sat down on her small sofa and thought to herself, thinking about the past.

"_Mama! Mama! Guess what?" A small 7 year-old yelled._

"_What is it Sandy?" Her mother asked._

"_I'm going to be a famous gymnast when I grow up! I'm going be to in competitions and make you proud!" Little Sandy cried out._

"_I'm already proud of you, I'll be happy whatever choice you make."_

Sandy carried herself to her bed and lied down to sleep.

_Sandy's mother was sitting on the couch as she held a slip of paper._

"_Mom! I can't find Stan anywhere! He's not in his room." An 18-year old Sandy cried out. Then she entered the living room. "Mom? What are you reading?"_

_Sandy's mother ran up to her daughter and starting hugging her. "Sandy, I'm sorry…"_

"_For what?"_

"_It says here that you were accepted to the college you wanted to go to, but… we don't have the money right now to support you…" Her mother sobbed._

_Sandy hugged her mother and she closed her eyes. "Its okay mom, I knew I couldn't even when I signed up, I need to pay our debt."_

The sun's rays shown through Sandy's window and Sandy woke up as she rubbed the sand out of her eyes. "Mmm…"

Sandy dressed and walked over to Crystal Palace. Sandy looked down at her feet where snow was melting.

"Oh; hi Sandy." A male voice called out.

Sandy looked up and found a tall brown-haired boy in front of her. "Maxwell!" Sandy ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey!"

"Sandy, I have something I need to tell you." Maxwell said with a stern look.

"Okay, tell me then." Sandy said as she stared into his eyes.

Maxwell smiled. "Not now. Meet me at the park at six tonight. Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye Sandy!" Maxwell said as he walked off.

Sandy slightly waved and walked into the building. "Good morning." She said to some of the workers.

"Ah! Sandy, it's nice to see you here." Jon said as she walked into his office. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

_I'm sorry Maxwell, I didn't want to do this, but this is my childhood dream and I want to fulfill it._

"Jon, I'm sorry, I've decided to quit modeling." Sandy replied.

OooOooOooooOoOOoOooOoooooOOoOOOOooOOOOoooOOOOoo

Maxwell was sitting quietly in the small park on a bench. He dug through his pocket and took out a small velvet box. Maxwell opened it, and inside was a beautiful cut diamond ring on the box. Maxwell took a small breath, "Maybe I'm rushing… What if she says she doesn't want to be with me?"

OoOOooOooooooOooooOOooOOooOOooooooooooOoooooOooOO

Sandy quickly looked at her clock in her room, it was 5:45. "I should get ready; Maxwell wanted me to meet him."

_Meet me at the park at six tonight. Can you make it?_

"Maybe he needs to give me something." Sandy said to herself as she put on her gray jacket. Then she zipped herself up. "Well, I won't know until I see him." Sandy walked out her house and locked the door and headed her way to the park.

"_This is the perfect opportunity for me to tell Maxwell I decided to become a gymnast. I'm sure he'll be happy that I'll be able to fulfill my dream." _Sandy thought as she grinned.

Sandy reached the park and looked around until she found a familiar face. "Maxwell!!"

Maxwell turned around to the voice and put the box into his pocket. "It's Sandy…" He breathed.

"Maxwell!" Sandy ran over to the brown-haired young man. "Hey!" Sandy grinned widely as she sat next to him.

"Hi Sandy" Maxwell smiled. "You actually came."

Sandy gave Maxwell a confused look. "Of course I came, you asked me too."

Maxwell smiled. "Of course, but…" Maxwell looked Sandy. "It feels so good when you wait for someone and that person actually comes."

Sandy blushed lightly. "Did you wait a long time?"

"Yeah, I came a little early, but when I saw you it was worth it." Maxwell said. He slowly reached for his pocket. "And the reason why I called you here is because…"

"Maxwell, I need to tell you something." Sandy said as she looked at her feet then she stood up in front of Maxwell.

"What is it?" Maxwell asked.

"Well, I don't know how to say it but, I'm sorry." Sandy said as she stared at the gray sky.

"What do you mean Sandy? You didn't do anything wrong." Maxwell said as he looked into Sandy's jeweled eyes.

"I left you before and I'm going to have to leave you again."

"What do you mean?" Maxwell asked.

Tears started to roll down Sandy's eyes. "I'm going to leave overseas to train to become a gymnast."

White snow started to fall from the skies. It started to cover the whole ground into a white blanket.

"I DO want to be with you forever, but… this is something I wanted to do since I was a little girl. I wish you'll understand." Sandy sobbed.

Maxwell dropped the velvet box into the white snow and soon was covered by the falling snow. "Of course I understand." Maxwell said as he forced himself a smile. "You've made the best choice that you had..." Maxwell said, trying to hide his real feelings. "Look, it's snowing again."

Maxwell looked up and snow started to pile on top of his head and Sandy's. "I guess it was the winter's left over snow."

"No…" Sandy started to say. "No, you don't get it. You still think I'm leaving for my job just like your mother, right?" Sandy continued. "You're upset, aren't you? I'm not leaving for just a job… it's my dream!"

Maxwell walked over to Sandy and gently hugged her. "I'm sorry; I know you're not like my mother. I just… I was going to…" Maxwell started to say.

"Maxwell, I'm sorry… It's okay if you're mad at me, I'm being selfish." Sandy said as she dug her face in Maxwell's shirt.

"No." Maxwell said as he looked at Sandy. "I can never be mad at you."

"What?" Sandy said surprised.

Maxwell moved closed and whispered into Sandy's ear. She could feel the hot breath trickling down the side of her face. "I can't be mad at you because… I love you."

Sandy sobbed once more and more tears flowed down her face. "I love you too."

Then Sandy looked Maxwell's face once more and then Maxwell leaned in to kiss Sandy and finally their lips touched. They parted and then Sandy started to walk away.

_My new life starts today, and I won't let anything or anyone get in my way._

_OooOOOoOOOOOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOoOooOOooOOOOooOO _

"I can't believe you're leaving us!" Pashmina yelled. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, I'm going to come back." Sandy replied.

"Sandy, we're going to miss you." Sandy's mother said as she hugged her daughter.

"I am too, same to you Stan." Sandy said as she hugged her twin brother.

**Passenger boarding Gate A23 please check in**

"I should get going." Sandy said as she picked up her sack.

"Bye Sandy!" Bijou yelled.

"Bye!" Sandy added.

Sandy stood in line to get into the plane. She decided to take one last look at her family and her friends.

_Thank you guys for always being there when I needed you most, each one of you are precious to me._

Sandy smiled and headed toward the plane. She looked passed her shoulder one last time and saw a familiar brown-haired young man staring anxiously at her.

"_Maxwell…"_ She smiled at him for the last time in a long time.

**4 years later**

"Sandy! Can you get some groceries at the market for me?" Sandy's mother yelled at her daughter.

"Sure mom." Sandy said as she started to head out the door.

_After four years of training, I came back home again only a few weeks ago. I'll be going to the gym about twice a week to get coaching advice. Even after several years, my old hometown as changed rapidly. _

Sandy entered the market and bought everything her mother asked her to.

_Bijou and Pashmina are still working at Crystal Palace for Jon. Twinkle's 'hatred' towards me had softened after she married her fiancé and are waiting for a baby to add into their family. _

As she left the store, Sandy past the small bookstore she used to work at. She met eyes with Mr. Brown and gave a small wave and then started to walk away.

_Josh came back from college couple of months ago and started to go out with Jewel for several weeks. He started to forget about his crush on Bijou and started to pay more attention on Jewel. Later, only a week ago, he asked her to marry him. Of course she said yes._

Sandy looked at the tall building of Crystal Palace, seeing the building; she could tell that business was doing pretty well with the models.

_The only person I haven't seen is Maxwell. _

Sandy lastly past the small flower store she visited with Maxwell, where he bought her azaleas.

She quickly walked down the street and entered her home. Sandy set down groceries and sighed. She stared at her hand, which still had on the thin silver ring Maxwell had given her a few years back.

She went upstairs to her room and lied down in bed. While she was lying in bed, she remembered the time Maxwell had taken cared of her when she was unconscious. _"Everything just reminds me of him. I… I can't forget of him…"_

Sandy finally got her lazy self out of bed after thinking and headed out the door again. She was walking around blindly and ended up at the small park. The last place Maxwell and she saw each other.

She sat down on the same bench Maxwell was sitting at a few years ago. The wind blew suddenly and cherry blossom petals fell on Sandy's lap.

"It's spring…" Sandy breathed.

"Yes it is." A familiar male voice said.

Sandy couldn't believe her ears. Was it the same voice she was begging to hear? Wide-eyed, Sandy looked up; right in front of her was the chocolate-brown haired young man she wanted to see.

"Maxwell…" Sandy whispered.

Maxwell smiled and even chuckled a bit. "Hey Sandy"

Sandy couldn't hold it any longer; she jumped up from the bench and hugged Maxwell tightly. "Maxwell!! I can't believe it's you!"

Maxwell hugged her back. "It's great to see you again, Sandy." Maxwell led Sandy to the bench next to the cherry-blossom tree.

"Your training took longer than I expected."

"Sorry about that. I didn't know it was going to take four years." Sandy said a little embarrassed as she stared at her feet.

Maxwell smiled and squeezed Sandy's hand slightly. "It's okay. My feelings for you haven't changed still."

Sandy stared into Maxwell's mesmerizing eyes. "What?"

Maxwell knelt down in front of Sandy and started to dig into his pocket. "Sandy…" Maxwell took out a small velvet box and opened it which contained a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Sandy's confused expression turned into the merriest. She leaped into his arms and hugged Maxwell. "Yes. Of course I will!"

Sandy took off the old silver ring and Maxwell replaced it with the new beautifully cut diamond ring.

_Maxwell and my cold winter finally ended and our spring together finally started to bloom for the first time…_

* * *

'Life has Choices' has finally officially ended. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for supporting me on my first story. I hope you'll be waiting for my next story soon; 'History Repeats Itself'_  
_


End file.
